The Descendants and Then Some
by Finalarmor73
Summary: Complete She is only as much as she could be and that is all their was. Disclaimer:I do not own any part of charmed.
1. The Pilot

Just an Ordinary Day was playing in the background at the start of my so not ordinary day. I woke slowly as usual, as my doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs to answer the door, it was my friends Jenna, Andrea, Margeret, and Mallory.   
  
Jenna said, "Come on Ed we have to go to school." Ed said, "Hold on let me wake up Emily and Erica." Ed ran up stairs and Emily and Erica was already out of bed he then ran into the kitchen where they were eating breakfast with his mom and dad, and all of his aunts and uncles. Ed said, "You comin'." Emily put down her piece of toast and replied, "Of course."   
  
Emily, Erica, and Ed then joined the others. Ed said, "What's our first class?" as they were walking to the highschool. Mallory said, "History." as she rolled her eyes. Andrea said, "Let's just go." Erica said, "Yeah."   
  
They entered the highschool and went to history as the long boring day ended they went out to the movies. Ed driving everyone home had a book put in his bag by his mom, it was the book of shadows. The book then lit up making a blinding flash occur.   
  
Walter, Ed's friend, watched the light irronically as he was walking by, along with Chris and Adrian. Ed opened his bag and opened the book, it read,  
  
A new legacy begins, the descendants of the charmed ones are now the new legacy   
along with some people unrelated to the charmed ones. There names are, Edward Mathews, Erica Turner, Emily Wyatt, Mallory Brown, Margeret Johnson, Andrea Lu'cie, Jenna Linceson, Adrian Weston, Chris Bailey, and Walter McSouor, the first to show signs will be the descendant of the part whitelighter part charmed one part mortal.  
  
Emily said, "What!" Andrea said, "Like I know whats going on." Mallory said, "Then what are we to do." Ed vanished in a sparkle of light. Margeret said, "Well I guess he is the descendant of the part whitelighter." Erica said, "part charmed one." Jenna said, "and part mortal." Emily said, "What do you guys know that I don't?" Margeret said, "Not much or should I say nothing." Ed reappeared outside of the door and said, "What happened?" 


	2. Evils First Sign

Ed, Emily, and Erika arrived at home and Ed rushed in and said, "Mom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Pheobe, Uncle Cole, Uncle Leo, Dad, what is going on!" Paige said, "So he found out." Piper said, "Well do you think so?" They rushed over to the three of them and Pheobe said, "It is okay you aren't freaks or anything. Your just witches and whitelighters, and demons, and other stuff." Erica said, "Demons Witches Whitelighters what?" Pheobe, Paige, and Piper explained everything to them and Emily said, "Oh okay I understand." Cole said, "Ed heads up." and threw a fire ball at him. Ed orbed out and then in. Ed said, "What was that?" Cole said, "Training." Pheobe said, "Stop we don't want to kill them." Erica said, "Well I hope not." as a fireball appeared in her hand. Pheobe said, "Honey look she takes after you." Erica tried to blow it out but nothing happened. She then threw it at the grandfather clock. Piper said, "Not again does that always have to get ruined every time magic beings enter this house." Emily said, "So whats my power?" Piper said, "Honey sorry we don't know yet it will take time."  
  
The next day after school, Andrea had a date and of course she went out they danced but secretly he put a mark on Andrea's hand through magic, Andrea went home like normal and all of a sudden her eyes turned purple and headed for an abandoned warehouse. For days no one knew where she was. Ed said, "Mom Andrea still is gone." Paige said, "I guess it is time to scry." She got out the map dagger and crystal and it pointed to a warehouse. Mallory said, "What is she doing there?" Walter said, "Don't know." Chris said, "Let's go and find out." Adrian said, "Do we have to." Margeret said, "Yes." Jenna said, "Ok let's go."   
  
They all left for the ware house and Andrea was there sitting on a chair with a whole bunch of chairs on either side of her. Mallory said, "What's wrong?" Andrea said, "Nothing." Margeret said, "Then why are you here?" Andrea said, "Does it matter." Emily said, "Yes it does." Andrea replied, "Well if you must know I have been waiting for you guys to show up." Erica said, "Why?" Andrea said, "I will show you soon." Andrea eyes grew purpler and the symbol on her hand was made visible. Jenna said, "You okay?" Andrea replied hastefully, "Never better, Walter." Walter of a sudden walked towards Andrea and she said, "sword." Walter turned into a sword. Andrea picked it up and said, "Run for your lives."   
  
Ed freaked out orbed himself home as everyone ran out of the warehouse and then went to the manor. Ed said, "Ok Walter turned into a sword, that has to be transmogrification." Mallory said, "Then whats Andrea's power." Erica said, "It appears like manipulation." Margeret said, "Great just great." Ed said, "You are such a optimist." Ed put his hand over the book of shadows and said, "Crossreference, Purple Mark, Evil, and Remedy." The book opened to a page. Adrian said, "Cool." 


	3. Evil 5 Good 0

Ed said, "It says, that the symbol is the mark of being controlled by evil, it also states when your in this mode your powers are hightened but you can't learn any powers naturally, and the remedy is a angel revealing potion." Jenna said, "How do we make it?" Ed held his hand over the book and said, "Angel Revealing Potion." Chris took the book and said, "One Angel Feather, Lemon Juice, Ginsing, and Sugar." Adrian said, "Wierd." Mallory said, "So great leader Ed what do we do first." everyone laughed. Ed said, "Mallory you and Margeret go to the store and pick up the lemon juice, ginsing and sugar. Emily Erica see if we have an angel feather in the basement. Adrian Chris you two figure out what your powers are and train. And Jenna you, huh Jenna where did you go." Jenna was moving her hand in front of Ed and said, "Right here." Ed said, "Right where." "Here idiot." "Where?" "In front of you." Ed got up and started to feel around and accidently knocked Jenna down to the ground and she appeared. Ed said, "Well your power is invisibility thats good I think." Jenna said, "I couldn't get fireballs I got stupid invisiblity." Ed replied, "Just research weaknesses of Manipulation and Tranzmogrification." Jenna said, "I, I, captain." Ed and Jenna laughed. Ed said, "I will do tactics."   
  
A hour later Mallory and Margeret returned with the stuff and Ed instructed them to sart making the potions. As Emily and Erica found the angel feather and joined Mallory and Margeret. Adrian found out his power was creating darkness as Chris could create water energy balls, but of course no one could do anything on command the closes we had to on command was Ed orb in and out when he got scared.   
  
Ed asked, "Is the potion ready yet?" Mallory said, "Well let's see, of course." Ed said, "Good." Jenna came downstairs with a big book not the book of shadows though another one. Jenna said, "There is pratically no flaw in either Transmogrification nor Manipulation." Ed said, "Well I guess you didn't have much luck." Chris and Adrian came upstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was at. Margeret and Emily put the potion in a lot of little glass viles. Everyone took one. Ed said, "Just throw the potion at Walter or Andrea thats all we have to do."   
  
They all left for the warehouse and when they arrivied Andrea looked at them with purple eyes. Mallory said, "Snap out of it." Andrea said, "Out of what?" as she lunged towards the group. Chris and Adrian stopped her as Andrea dropped a coin which happen to be Walter as he became human he grabbed Adrian and Chris's hands and put the purple mark on them to. The few of them unaffected ran out except Jenna because Andrea made her legs stop running and come towards her adding another person to evil.  
  
As they arrived at the manor Ed said, "Who do we have left." Margeret said, "Me, Emily, Erica, you, and Mallory." Ed said, "So the powers we have are orbing, fireballs, and the rest unknown great just great." Erica accidently dropped the potion as Emily said, "No!!" her hands did some odd motion and the potion bottle falling to the ground slowed down. Mallory said, "That might come in handy." as Erica picked up the potion bottle one inch from the ground. 


	4. The Prophecy

Ed said, "What now since more people are gone?" Erica said, "Blindly attack." Emily said, "We already did that." Ed said, "I will do research you just clear yours minds."   
  
Ed picked up the book of shadows and went to another room, Ed opened the book to the prophecy that said who was the new destiny but now there was another line that read:  
  
All in the beginning will become evil but the first to reveal their power will make the sacrifice to save them, but then become evil themselves an even harder evil almost ultimate evil.  
  
Ed thought, "Aren't I the first person to reveal my powers." Mallory walked in and said, "What'ya doin'?" Ed closed the book quickly and replied, "Nothing." Margeret said, "We are going to attack immeadiatly or what else can we do?" Emily for some reason walked out of the manor. Erica said, "Where are you going." Emily continued and didn't reply. Everyone wondered what was going on but they let her go which will be thier dimise.   
  
Andrea, Walter, and Emily orbed in the manor and grabbed Margeret and Erica and then left. Ed said, "Isn't Emily, Piper and Leo's daughter." Mallory said, "Yes." Ed said, "And if Leo is a whitelighter that means Emily is a whitelighter." Mallory replied uncertaintly, "Ye..s" Ed replied, "That means she can orb and heal and slow time on command along with who knows what powers of everyone else." "Yep." "This is isn't good." "Yep."   
  
Mallory and Ed went to the warehouse. Andrea said, "We have expected you." Erica threw a fireball at them as Chris threw a waterball at them as well. Ed and Mallory dodged them. Ed threw a potion but Emily slowed down the time and picked it up and said, "Nice try." Ed and Mallory ran up the stairs to the roof of the warehouse followed by Andrea, Emily, and Jenna. Ed and Mallory reached the dead end ten stories up. Ed said, "Jump." Mallory said, "You first." "Girls go first." "this is an exception."   
  
Ed grabbed Mallory's hand and jumped together. Ed orbed to the ground and Mallory one foot from the ground stopped. Ed said, "Your lucky you have levatation." Mallory replied angerly, "And I couldn't have found out sooner." Adrian said, "Dark mark." a beam came from Adrian's hand at Ed but he then orbed out and then in having it go right by him and touch Mallory. Mallory eyes turned purple like the others and they all attached Ed as he orbed out to the manor.  
  
Ed said, "Well great actually it is I can reverse it all." Ed took out a dagger and a vial and cut his finger and put his blood in it and in another vial put some hair. Ed said, "Might be useful for a vanquishing potion against me and I know there is some other stuff in this book that can help me. An Evil Aborbing Ring, it is an temporary solution." Ed went to the basement and found it in some chest along with millions of other magic relics. Ed put it on and started to chant, "Absorb evil, the evil around them, and the evil within them." The dark spirits left everyones body and went into Ed as he orbed to the ware house and orbed everyone back to the manor and orbed himself to the ware house. Everyone stood thier awestruck.   
  
Ed eyes grew purple as the ring was destroyed by his evil. 


	5. Mirror

Andrea said, "What happened?" Mallory said, "I guess we lost are memories but I was the last one turned evil so I will tell you everything." Mallory explained everything she knew as Emily came across the flask, vial, and a note with stuff written on it. Emily said, "Look at this." she held up the paper and read it:  
  
Blood Vial  
Hair Flask  
Evil Absorbation Ring  
Transfer Evil Spell  
  
Erica said, "So Ed put his blood in the vial and hair in the flask for an vanquishing spell." Margeret said, "What about the ring?" Jenna said, "Let's read about it, book of shodows, info Evil Absorbation Ring." The book turned to a page in the magic relic section it read:  
  
A ring that absorbs all evil in any being for a limited amount of time.  
  
Margeret said, "And the transfer evil spell must have transferred the evil from us to him." Andrea said, "Yep!" Walter said, "So what now?" Chris said, "Make a plan." Adrian said, "Let's just attack now." Mallory said, "Haven't you learned from our mistakes at all." Adrian twidled his thumbs and looked down saying, "Guess Not." Andrea said, "So how should we prepare?" Margeret said, "Spells, Potions, anything!" They all ran around the house looking for useful things.   
  
Adrian said, "It is no use." Chris said, "I have to agree." Walter said, "So let's try are luck again." Margeret said not listening to everyone else, "Isn't evil a virus?" they all nodded thier heads "And after you are cured of a virus it creates antibodies in case it comes in the system again." They nodded there heads "So we should be somewhat safe." They nodded thier heads and left the manor.  
  
When they arrivied at the warehouse, Ed was sitting in a chair in a room filled with spoons, sprinklers, and lights. Ed said, "Welcome." They looked at each other and in curiosity. Ed said, "Well I guess you weren't expecting this so why don't I show you what it is all about." Ed walked to some stereo and turned it on. It started playing You Get Me and all the spoons lifted in the air and when it came to the line Some Say I am paranormal, So I just bend their spoon. the spoons all bent and fell to the ground then when it came to the line So what if I see the sun shine in the poring rain. All the sprinklers turned on making everyone wet and the lights turned on blinding them. Ed said, "You like." Chris said, "Have you ever heard of the word symbolism." Ed said, "Teach me." and threw a dagger at them.   
  
They ran out in fear. Andrea said, "What power was that?" Margeret said, "My power telekinesis." Adrian said, "Can you still use your power?" Margeret lifted some rock and replied, "Yes." The a fireball came out of the warehouse along with a water ball and the sky turned black. Adrian said, "My power." Chris said, "And mine." Erica said, "Mine to but just really powerful." The waterball and fireball slowed down. Emily said, "My power no way." Ed walked out of the warehouse a foot from the ground and Chris started to do some wierd dance. Andrea said, "My power to are you unstoppable." Mallory said, "Hey leviatating is my power." Ed said, "So, rock." Ed changed into a rock. Chris stopped doing the dance. Walter said, "What are you." Ed went back to human form. Ed said, "Haven't you figured it out yet?" Andrea said, "No." As Ed became invisible. Jenna looked awestruck. Ed reappeared and said, "My power is to copy other people's powers." Andrea said, "Oh that makes sense now." as Jenna threw a potion that she secretly made to make people tired.   
  
Ed fell to the ground asleep. Margeret said, "Good job Jenna." Jenna said, "I knew it would come in handy eventually." They took Ed to the manor and drew a white peace sign over the purple evil sign. Ed returned back to normal and woke up. Ed said, "What happened?" Mallory and Andrea looked at each other and said slowly, "Well you have an active imagination that's for sure." Ed looked at them puzzled.  
  
Meanwhile in the darkest corners of the world was a women next to a mirror. The women said, "Mirror it is time to release the evil from within." The mirror replied, "Yes queen." 


	6. The Witch Massacre

The lady closed her eyes and the wind speed picked up and she chanted, "I Summone Darklithe, his dark pegasuses, and his black chariot to come from mirror the mirror of evil the mirror of hate." A man now stood next to her his fac was hidden by a black cloak but all these chains were attached to him. His chariot covered with needles and chains as well and a magnificiant black horse with wings were attached to the chariot. Darklithe said, "You've summoned me Queen." The lady replied, "Yes I have, it is time to begin the Witch Massacre." Darklithe bowed his head and vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
Ed said, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Every has already left for school and class starts in a half a minute. Ed got so fustrated that he orbed in to the classroom closet of his first class. Ed thought, "What now? I just can't walk out there. Oh right, telenkinesis, I could make a distraction and walk to the nearest desk." Ed made something from the teachers desk fall as he rushed out of the closet and into his seat where he was greeted by Emily, Erica, Mallory, Andrea, Walter, Jenna, and Margeret. Mallory said, "You know you should wake up earlier and you won't have this happen." Ed said, "I need my buety sleep." Andrea said, "Well obviously." Everyone laughed and the teacher said, "Do you have anything to share with us?" The class quickly became quiet.  
  
During lunch, they were eating together as usually along with Adrian and Chris, juniors, and Ed and Emily sensed something. Ed said, "You sense it to Emily?" Emily replied quietly, "Yes." Jenna bewildered said, "What's going on." Ed said nervously, "Keep your voice down!" Erica looked at him funny, "Why?" Emily said, "Evil is here." Margeret said, "How do you know?" Ed said, "A whitelighter's natural ability to sense evil." Andrea crossed her arms and said selfishly, "Why can't I be a whitelighter or at least part whitelighter." Everyone rolled their eyes and the evil presence left. Emily said, "He's gone."  
  
Darklithe went back to the lady and asked whom to kill first. She told him that if the charmed one die most witches will give up hope and become evil themselves for survival with the exception of some small factions.   
  
Darklithe appeared at the manor why only Dave, Paige's husband and Ed's dad, and Cole, Pheobe's husband and Erica's dad, were home. Cole being the only magical being there said, "Who are you and why did you come?" Darklithe replied, "To end the charmed legacy." and all these chains surronded Cole and Dave. Dave being a mortal with no magic powers didn't give a fight but Cole did and failed. Darklithe brought to the underground and did what he willed with them.   
  
As Leo, Piper's husband and Emily's father, and Paige, Ed's mother, entered the manor, Darklithe appeared again. Darklithe threw a chain at Leo but Paige said, chain and it appeared in her hand and threw it back at him but one of his dark pegasuses got hit by it and released a dark aura of energy making both Paige and Leo temperarily unable to see as Darklithe captured both of them and took them away.  
  
Meanwhile at the highschool everyone was in an assembly except Ed he was walking around the halls and suddenly vanished and appeared in a cave. A man said, "Thank the elders, one of the charmed descendants will be safe." Ed said, "What happened?" The man replied, "The dark mirrors power has been released." Ed said, "Huh?" The man said, "No one taught you anything the last time the mirrors powers were released half the witch population died." Ed said, "Ok, where am I?" "In a witch sanctuary, number 3, to be exact." "Where are the any other witches." "They are by to many people. We can't risk exposure, that is why your so lucky to have been in such a desserted place otherwise the future of witches would be in peril." "Well I guess that means I am important." "Your not just important this sanctuary is dedicated to you and your brothers and sisters." Ed then remembered his family. "What about Cole, Leo, Mom, Dad, Piper, and Pheobe." "I am sorry Ed, Cole, Dave, Paige and Leo have all been captured." "What?!, and what of Piper and Pheobe?" "They have both agreed to fight against the dark forces." "Are my family live?" saying it neverously hoping for a yes. "We don't know." Ed's brain scattered thinking about all possible scenarios of life after this event.  
  
Piper said, "Give up." Darklithe looked at her funny, "You never give up when your winning." Pheobe said, "I seen the future and you lose." Darklithe said, "Are you sure you had a premonition or just thats your hope." more doubt entered Pheobe's mind with every word Darklithe said. Piper tried blowing up Darklithe but of course he came back together. Erica and Emily were making their way home from school along with Mallory and Margeret to study. As they arrived they saw Piper and Pheobe fighting. Erica created a fireball and threw it at Darklithe. Darklithe turned to her and released chains capturing Erica, Pheobe, and Piper, Emily, Mallory, and Margeret seemed to avoid the chains. Darklithe then sent a chain at Emily, she tried to slow down time but he was unaffect and she was imprisoned. Emily and Erica started to chant, "A withc's call through out the night, so we can when fight, let us have a new light." An energy spirit left thier bodies and the one from Erica went into Mallory and the one from Emily went to Margeret. Margeret grabbed Mallory's hand and orbed them out. Darklithe took the prisoners and left the manor.  
  
Mallory said, "What happened?" Margeret said, "How should I know?" Mallory said, "Why can you orb?" Margeret said, "how should I know."  
  
Jenna, Andrea, and Walter appeared in the witch sanctuary with Ed. Ed said, "Good to know some of my friends are safe." Andrea said, "We were worried you vanished on us." Jenna said, "Yeah what happened?" Ed replied, "They put me in this witch sanctuary. Wait where is everybody else?" Walter shurgged his shoulders and said, "Well after the conference we all split up looking for you." Ed said, "Sanctuary person can you tell me where my friends are." The man replied, "No, sorry, but I have news not good news but news." Ed said, "What?" The man said, "I am sorry but Piper, Pheobe, Emily, and Erica have been captured as well." Ed fainted.   
  
Chris and Adrian were walking down the street when Darklithe appeared and rapped them in chains. As he left with them.  
  
Ed finally woke up just to hear that both Chris and Adrian have been captured as well. Ed then said, "I must fight him I am the only heir to the charmed legacy or actually the only one in any way related to the charmed ones alive or avaliable to fight." The man said, "You can't leave we have witches fighting so you can survive." Ed orbed out. The man said, "My manager is going to kill me."  
  
Ed appeared by Mallory and Margeret. Ed said, "I am waiting for Darklithe you two fight with me please." Margeret said, "Should we tell them?" Mallory said, "Yes." Margeret said, "We have Emily and Erica's powers." Ed said, "Good" as he grabbed thier hands and Darklithe appeared. Ed then said, "Seal the light, Seal the magic, Back into the mirror, so you will not get dearer." Darklithe, his chariot, and his two black pegasuses went back into the mirror.  
  
Mallory said, "Huh?" Ed said, "Now we need to save my family." 


	7. The Astro Reaper

The lady said, "I summon the astro reaper, the stealer of stoles, and not of old." A person in a black cloak and hovering above the ground with a pick like weapon appeared. The lady said, "Go get the last of the charmed ones." The cloaked man vanished.  
  
Ed now alone in the manor has been cryng for many nights to get his family back. The only reason he isn't in an orphanage is because the charmed ones had a friend in the police station and never investigated what happened because he knew what happened. Ed has been tranzmogrifying himself into his Dad to get off school just to mourn and to figure a way to get him back. There has been many searches for Chris and Andrian but all searches have ended up fruitless.   
  
Mallory, Andrea, Jenna, Walter, and Margeret came over today to see what was going on with Ed. Ed answered the door and said, "Oh, hi guys." Walter said, "Where have you been?" Ed said, "Here." Mallory said, "Well we can't do anything about your family till we get stronger so you have to focus." Andrea said, "Rig..ht." Margeret said, "What should we do then?" Ed said, "I found a spell in the book of shadows that might work but I tried it a couple days a go and when I got so far something stopped me." Margeret said, "What is the spell about." Ed replied, "Astro Projection." Mallory said, "Did you find out they are alive." Ed said, "I sensed thier presence but I never actually saw them." Andrea said, "Ok." Ed said, "I am going to try it again."   
  
Ed ran up to the attic and everyone followed him. Ed got in a circle of candles and said, "Leave the body, take the rest, surrender now, for thy eternal rest." Ed's body fell to the ground as his soul appeared in the underground. He started to walk around until he got to this room that was protected by a hovering man with a cloak. The man threw his weapon at Ed and Ed was hit and his astro projection went back into his body. Mallory said, "What happened?" Ed said, "A gaurd." Everyone left as Ed came up with a new plan.  
  
It was night now and everyone was sleeping but Ed, he was coming up with a plan. So the astro reaper went into the dreams of the next best person, Margeret. The Astro Reaper entered Margeret's dreams and stole her soul and left her body there. The next day she didn't wake up and everyone wondered what happened to her. So, Mallory, Andrea, and Walter went by her to see what was wrong and Jenna went to Ed's house to see if he was ok. Jenna knocked on the door. Ed answered it and said tiredly, "I came up with a plan to fight that thing blocking the entrance to my family." Jenna said, "Good, I think but now Margeret's soul is gone." Ed looked awestruck and said, "What happened?" Jenna shrugged her shoulders and said, "Don't know the others are with her. So what's you plan?" Ed said, "Remember that time when we were evil." Jenna said, "Yeah." Ed said, "I copied the power to make people evil with that mark." "So?" "It hightens your magic ability." "Yes and so?" "I will use it on myself make me stronger defeat that thing and free my family." "Yes but evil fogs your judgement." "Evil Absorbtion Ring." "It didn't work last time." "Yes but now I have some evil antibodies so I should be able to resist it for awhile." "No your not." "Yes i am." Ed ran up to the attic Jenna ran after him and said, "No you aren't it is to dangerous." "I don't care." Ed slipped on the ring. As Jenna caught up to him she fell to the ground. Ed said, "I hope you are alright." as he put her on the couch in the attic."  
  
Ed got in the circle put the purple mark on his hand and said, "Leave the body, take the rest, surrender now, for thy eternal rest." Ed astro projected into the room with the Astro Reaper and Jenna. Ed said, "Why are you here." Jenna said, "Guess what I learned a new power." Ed said, "Let me guess astro projection." Jenna said, "Yep." Ed noticed a container around The Astro Reaper's waist and took it from him with telekinesis. Ed opened it Margeret's astro form appeared. Jenna said, "I was so worried." Margeret said, "What happened?" The Astro Reaper and Ed were fighting now. Jenna said, "Oh nothing your soul was just stolen." Margeret said, "Well I am back now." Jenna said, "Nice shoes where did you get them?" Margeret said, "Target what about your dress it is so in." Jenna said, "Oh this old thing, I got it from the mall." Ed was being thrown against the wall in the background. Margeret said, "When did you get your nails done?" Jenna said, "Yesterday and that new buety salon across from the mall." Margeret said, "I have been meaning to go there." Ed tried blowing The Astro Reaper up in the background but he came back together. Jenna said, "When did you get highlights?" Margeret said, "A couple days ago at the buety salon next to the one you went for the nails." Ed said, "Evil back into the mirror, throughout this endaver, hopefully with a lever." A lever appeared next to Ed, he then pulled it and the Astro Reaper was sucked back into the mirror. The ring broke on Ed's hand, he then lunged at Jenna and Margeret.   
  
They both got shocked and went back into thier bodies. Jenna, the only one by Ed's body, got up and said, "Evil vanish from the heart, evil vanish from the soul, don't become a mole." Ed's soul went back into his body and he was good again. Ed said, "What was with the last line of the spell?" Jenna said, "I had to get it to rhyme." Ed said, "I am going back." Jenna said, "No, your not." Ed said, "Yes, I am." "No, your not." "Yes, I am."   
  
Mallory, Margeret, Andrea, and Walter then camed to the manor. Jenna answered the door and as she was doing that Ed said the astro projection spell and appeared in the room that was next to the room of his family. Ed walked through the wall and saw two people thier. Ed uncovered thier face and said, "Chris, Adrian you all right." Chris said, "Yes." Adrian said, "Get us out." Ed said, "Oh yeah." and grabbed thier hands orbing his astro form and Adrian and Chris to the manor.   
  
Ed went back into his body as the others came up. They got Adrian and Chris out of the chains. Mallory said, "So what happened?" Adrian said, "We were knocked out thats all I remember." Chris said, "Me to." Ed said, "So where is my family!" in anger.   
  
The lady in the darkest part of the world said, "The stealer of souls had failed so has the mightiest dark warrior. I think it is time to turn them against the one which I seek. Mawahahahahaha!" 


	8. The One Born of Fire

A new day as come and Ed was still in sorrow for not finding his family but was glad to have found Chris and Adrian and of course not losing Margeret's soul which they almost did.   
  
Everyone at school were at study hall. Andrea said, "When do you think Ed is gonna come back to school?" Jenna said, "When he finds his family." Andrea said, "That could take forever if his family is still alive." Margeret said, "Have some compassion." The bell rang and everyone ran out of the highschool except Mallory, Andrea, and Chris.   
  
The lady was in a dark cave with Ed's family. The lady said, "You didn't tell me that you transferred the charmed legacy to another person." Erica said, "Well why would I?" The lady said, "Silence! That is why they have been winning, oh well must capture them one at a time then." Erica said, "You will never win." The lady replied, "But I already have."  
  
The lady entered another room and glanced at the mirror saying, "I summon Elemious, to capture the one born of fire." A man in blue and silver armor appeared with three emblems on him one aqua colored, yellow, and red. Elemious said, "I will capture the one born of fire." Elemious vanished.  
  
Meanwhile, Mallory, Andrea, and Chris were about ready to leave but then Elemious appeared. Chris created a waterball and threw it at him. Elemious didn't flinch and released chains going towards the three of them. Mallory grabbed Chris and Andrea's hand and said, "Teleport us out, and not become roasted troat." They vanished as did Elemious.  
  
Mallory, Andrea, and Chris appeared in a desert. Chris said, "Great the one place that there are no trouts, the desert." Mallory said, "I had to rhyme quick." Andrea said, "Let's just make the best of this." Mallory shook her head and said, "What can we do." Mallory regrabbed Andrea and Chris's hand and said, "Bring us home, to are dome." Nothing happened, Mallory said it again. Nothing happened. Mallory said, "What's wrong." Chris said, "You used to much power already but with yours, mine and Andrea's power we should of had enough to teleport at least one of us." Andrea said, "We have to get out of here." Mallory said, "Who knows what we should do?" They all looked perplexed.  
  
Elemious was running through the desert in search of them, The lady watching through the mirror said, "Now all it is, is a game of cat and mouse."   
  
Margeret said, "Where is the others?" Adrian said, "Don't know." Walter said, "They were in the study hall with us and then we thought they were coming." Jenna said, "Remember what happened last time Andrea vanished on us and Emily for that matter?" Margeret rolled her eyes and said Yes with the others.   
  
Ed has been focusing on his magic for the past few days and his ability to sense has increased dramatically and he can now control most of his powers. Ed sensed Mallory, Andrea, and Chris's problems. Ed said, "I mustn't intervien," he looks up into the sky, "but, I know you will."   
  
Elemious then appeared by Mallory and the others. Mallory said, "I know why you have come and I know why we can't leave." Chris and Andrea looked at each other and then looked at Mallory and said in surprise, "You do?" Elemious said, "Then it will be that much easier." Andrea created a electricball and looked awestruck and said suddenly, "Cool, new power!" Chris created a waterball and Mallory created a fireball. The three of them combined the energy balls and Mallory threw it in the air and spiked it to Elemious. Elemious caught it and it vanished. Mallory said with anger, "BACK AWAY!" Andrea and Chris did as instructed as Mallory's eyes turned red in fury. A fireball appeared in her hand and it kept growing. Elemious said, "Surrender." Mallory yelled out, "NO, NEVER!" and threw a huge fireball at Elemious the blast was the size of a nova explosion. Mallory said, "Teleport them home, back to the dome." Andrea and Chris vanished. Mallory then started floating and throwing many fireballs at Elemious, Elemious was destroyed. Mallory eyes turned normal and she fell to the ground. The lady appeared and said, "So much power but in the wrong hands, only evil deserves this much power." Mallory was wrapped in a whip and she said in a whisper of a voice, "Continue the charmed legacy to win the fight, create a new light, to end the eternal night." a light left Mallory's body.   
  
Andrea and Chris appeared in the study hall and said, "Mallory where are you?"   
  
The light that left Mallory's body went right back into her body. Mallory said, "I told you to go to someone else." An apparition appeared to her, it was a lady dressed in white. The lady said, "I am Prudence Halliwell, I was a member of the charmed legacy but I died and you must continue it till the one it is truly for is saved." Mallory vanished is a bright light and appeared in the attic of the manor. Pruedence said, "I am Piper, Paige, and Pheobe's sister. I hope I helped you." Mallory said, "Thankyou." The apparition vanished. Ed ran upstairs and said, "Mallory you need rest." Ed picked her up and brought her to his sister's, Erica, bed.  
  
Ed walked upstairs back to the attic and said, "Pruedence, thankyou." A sparkle of lights went around him and vanished.  
  
The lady said, "These charmed ones are stronger then I have ever imagined." 


	9. Demon Colliseum

A man who looked like some garbage man appeared next to the lady who is next to the mirror admiring herself. The man said, "Do you have any slaves that I could buy?" The lady said, "Well I have a few members not of the charmed legacy, but Leo is a whitelighter might be useful, and then there is Cole probably a good one to keep. Oh yeah, the mortal you can take him." The man said, "Thankyou." He gave her some demon money and Dave appeared. The man then took Dave and vanished.  
  
Ed opened his eyes from mediatation and said, "Dad! Dad, I sense him, in the underground, but specifically the Demon Colliseum. I must go save him."  
  
Dave was given a sword and was thrown in a colliseum put up against a lion. Dave started fighting, what other option did he have.  
  
Walter and Adrian knocked on the door to the manor, Ed opened it telekinetically. Adrian said, "Cool." Walter said, "Someone has been praticing." Ed said, "Never mind that we are going to well, hell." Walter and Adrian looked stunned. Adrian said, "We are just visiting, right?" Ed said, "Of course." Walter said, "Why?" Ed said, "My dad is there." Walter said shockingly, "You mean you finally started detecting your family?" Ed said, "Yes, well one person is a start." Ed then heard in his, "No your not" from Jenna the last time they fought about going down there. Ed shook the feeling off and said, "We leave now."   
  
Ed said, "Take us away, very far away." Ed, Walter, and Adrian vanished and reappeared in what appeared to be ancient rome but with demons all over. Ed said, "Blend." Walter made himself look like a demon with transmogrification as did Ed. Adrian covered himself in darkness so no one could see him. Adrian pointed at a sign and said, "Look." Ed looked at the sign that read:  
  
Will give any demon a former sources power(Cole) and a whitelighter's(Leo) power for the last charmed one alive and intact.  
  
Ed said, "What? I can't believe there is a bounty on.." he stopped himself "eh...that persons head." Walter said, "Well that person should get used to it." Ed looked angerily at Walter.  
  
They walked up to the Demon Colliseum and they sat down watching Dave fight. Ed said, "I can shimer down there, because if I orb the demons will kill me." Adrian said, "Do you know how to shimer." Ed said, "Not exactly but it is just evil orbing so how different could it be. Lucky thing I copied Cole's powers."   
  
Ed tried shimering to Dave but he orbed instead. The demons lunged out from thier seats and started surronding Ed and Dave. Ed blew some of them up but there were to many. Adrian made the entire dark except demons can see through the dark, so it was useless. So some demons attacked Ed and Dave as others attacked Adrian and Walter. Ed closed his eyes and froze time so only he, Dave, Adrian, and Walter can move. Dave sighed in relief and said, "Good job, son." Ed said, "No problem." Adrian and Walter went over to the others. Adrian said, "So let's leave." Ed said, "Ok." all of a sudden time unfroze and they all were grabbed by demons. Ed floated in the air in a blinding blue light. Ed created fireballs, waterballs, and electricballs and had them destroy some of the demons, and then made some blow up. And, others have a sword just appear in thier heart, and the rest he killed with a glaring blue light. Ed flew to the ground, and said in his head, "Take us back, before I crack." They all appeared in the manor. Dave took Ed to his bed and saw Mallory still in Erica's bed. Dave said, "Well it will take more time for them to rest and heal." Adrian said, "Bye." as did Walter and they left.   
  
Dave said, "What now? I am a mere mortal, I need some power any power something." Dave walked to the attic and the book opened to a page when Dave touched it, the page was in the powers section the title was the power of soul searching. Dave continued reading it said that special mortal possesed this ability in which they could enter someones heart and make themselves feel present in that person and they could feel them as well. Dave thought about Paige his wife and Paige got this warm protective feeling and she said with a tear, "I know you are ok now, I know you will try to save me." 


	10. Time Change

The lady said, "Mirror take me to a place where I can capture a charmed one?" The mirror replied, "In the one thousands in England and bring Piper and Emily as bait." The lady said, "You might actually have a good idea for once, oh and send The Dark Knight." The lady, Piper, and Emily vanished.  
  
Margeret and Jenna were walking to class when Margeret fell to the ground. Jenna said, "What's wrong?" Margeret said, "I sensed Emily." Jenna said, "Where?" Emily said, "Not in this time or place, we have to go to the manor."  
  
Ed's eyes opened and said weakly, "Aunt Piper and Emily." Ed and Emily were really cousins but they were as was Erica referred to as siblings.  
  
The lady appeared in a horse drawn carriage in a black dress next to Piper and Emily in perfect white dresses with a knight by Piper. The lady said, "They will be here any moment now, you want some tea?" She handed Emily and Erica a teacup and some tea.  
  
Margeret and Jenna arrived at the manor and rushed to the attic where they were confronted by Dave. Margeret said, "When did you get saved?" Dave said, "Not more then a day ago." Jenna said, "Good we have a situation." Margeret said, "I have found Emily and Piper in ancient England." Dave said, "I heard Ed saying something in his sleep about them." Jenna jerked the book from Dave's hand and said, "Time and location travel spell." The book opened to the perfect page. Dave said, "You obviously enjoy the voice recognition system Paige installed on it." Jenna said, "This book sounds more and more like a computer everyday." Margeret said, "Transport us through time and space, to a new place." They vanished.  
  
Jenna appeared in a very vilent red dress next to Margeret in an elequent dark green dress. Margeret said, "What now?" Jenna said, "Your the one who brought us here, remember." Margeret rolled her eyes and said, "Ok I know we are in the right time and country just wrong area." Jenna grabbed Margeret's hand and said, "What the hell might as well try a spell for once. Witch of the hour, bring us to the evil one in power." Margeret and Jenna vanished.  
  
Dave said with hope, "I hope they can bring someone back." he started starring out of the window in hopes of a sign of something.  
  
The lady said, "You don't seem happy." Piper made a wierd face and said, "You expect me to be." The lady said, "This should be a pleasent change from the dungeon in the cave." Emily said in hopes that she will let them go, "It is very nice." Piper nudged Emily with a 'why are you being so nice' nudge. Margeret and Jenna appeared. Jenna said, "Right on the money." The lady said, "Dark Knight capture." The man grabbed Jenna and Margeret. Jenna astro projected out of body and her astro form said, "Cacth me." The lady said, "Don't bother, she can't do anything in that form anyways." Jenna grew in rage and tried to make her astro form invisible, nothing happened. Jenna started screaming. Margeret started getting some of Jenna's anger.  
  
Ed woke up with a jolt rushed over to Mallory and said softly, "Wake up please, wake up, Margeret needs our help." Mallory said like she was still asleep which she was, "What? What, is going on?" Ed said, "Nevermind," and grabbed her hand, "Give Margeret Hope, To Cope." Ed fainted.  
  
Margeret got a surge of energy and got free from the dark knight. A yellow aura surronded her as she said, "You shall pay." Her hair raised creating a fan shape. A yellow beam left her hand at The Dark Knight's sword. In about of second it was a piece of ore. Margeret said, "If you slow down time enough it reverses." The lady said, "Attack!" Margeret made the Dark Knight a tiny cell and his armor ore. Piper then blew up her chains and got up trying to free Emily but the lady and Emily left.  
  
Piper fell to the ground crying saying over and over, "I was so close, so very close, I was so close, so very close." Margeret fainted as Jenna got up. Jenna said, "You will get through this, take us to the manor, we aren't wedding planners." They vanished.  
  
Dave went to Erica's bedroom seeing Ed on the floor taking him to his bed as Margeret, Jenna, and Piper appeared. Dave said, "Good you got someone." Jenna said, "Yeah sure." Dave took Margeret to Emily's bed. Jenna said, "Bye" and left. Piper said, "When did they save you?" Dave said, "Yesterday, your upset aren't you." Piper replied, "i just feel so guilty about being saved and no one else really did, I wish I could have saved Emily at least." Dave said, "Don't feel guilty, have hope, if they saved us they can save the others." Piper said, "I guess so." Ed said telepathically to Piper, "Pruedence is fine so you don't have to worry anymore and the rest of the family is fine." Piper sighed in relief and said, "Hey Ed, when did you learn how to do that?" Dave looked at her in perplexity, "Huh?" 


	11. Recovery Mission

A new day has dawned, a new beginning well sorta. Piper is now free along with Dave which is good. They have been planing on saving the others, but their plans don't seem full proof.  
  
Ed, Margeret, and Mallory finally woke up with the morning dew. Ed got up saying, "Are you guys alright?" Margeret said, "Of course." Mallory said, "Hopw many days have been out." Ed said with a yawn, "Probably three maybe four." Margeret said, "I can't even imagine all the homework we have to make up." Mallory said, "Let's live for the moment." Ed said, "We should plan ahead." Mallory said with anger, "Live for the moment." "Plan ahead." "Live for the moment." Piper walked in and said, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, stop fighting." Ed said, "Yes, mam." Piper said, "Mallory Margeret you should be getting home your parents are probably worried sick." Maregeret left in a flash of light. Mallory said, "Don't leave me." Ed said, "Orb her home, to her true safe house." Mallory vanished. Piper said, "Well someone is superwitch." Ed said, "Been praticing." Piper said, "Well I couldn't tell at all, it took me and my sisters a year to use magic like that and you did it in a week." Ed said, "I have solved your problem." Piper said, "You have." Ed said, "Bring all who dwell here back, and thats a fact."  
  
The lady said, "Dark orb come." A dark ball of energy came out of the mirror, she chanted some words in some ancient language and Emily and Erica vanished into the ball but as she was sealing the others they vanished.  
  
Pheobe, Paige, Cole, and Leo appeared in the manor next to Ed and Piper. Dave ran in and said, "How?" Ed fell to sleep in lose of power. Piper said, "Whoa!" Pheobe said, "You mean we are finally out." hugging Piper then Dave then hugged her husband, Cole. Paige hugged Dave and said, "Thanks Pipe." Leo hugged Piper and said, "How did you do it?" Piper looked awestruck and said, "But I didn't." Everyone looked at her and said, "Then who?" Piper said, "Ask Paige's son, superwitch." Paige said, "Really?" Piper said, "Really." Ed recovered himself at got up and said, "Good your all back." Piper said, "wait Emily and Erica." Ed said, "They are in the Dark Orb." Pheobe said, "How did you know that." Ed said, "Premonitions, Sensing a combination of powers really." Pheobe said, "But premonitions is one of my powers."   
  
The lady said, "All I need is Edward and I shall win." The Dark Orb circled her.  
  
Leo heard something in his head and said, "The elders are calling me." Piper said, "Ok honey." Leo orbed out. Cole said, "Me to." Pheobe said, "Go." Cole shimmered out. Everyone looked at Dave expecting him to leave. Dave said, "Remember me the only mortal in this house."  
  
Ed now in the attic yelled out, "I've got it!" Piper, Pheobe, Paige, and Dave ran up to the attic and said, "Got what?" Ed said, "The mistakes that you have made I know what you did wrong now I need silence to plan. Leave this area, so I can create some materia." Piper, Pheobe, Paige, and Dave orbed one floor down and the door shut as soon as they left. Paige tried to orb by Ed but the area was magically sealed out and physically. Paige said, "Where did he learn all of this?" Pheobe said, "Self-teaching is obviously his strength." Paige said, "What should we do?" Paige said, "Leave him alo..." Leo and Cole appeared. Leo said, "I have good news and really good news. First they are saving Emily and Erica which is the good news and the really good news is that they are gonna to be elders the second they are saved." Piper said, "Elder my daughter." Pheobe said, "Mine to." Piper said, "But that means that they will never be home." Leo said, "Well yeah." Cole said, "You will still be able to visit them occassionally."  
  
The dark orb was destroyed right in front of the lady and Emily and Erica vanished in a sparkle of light. The lady said, "Thats it, Mirror mirror on the wall, grant me your power to become powerfullest of all." The mirror went into the lady's body. The lady said, "Incase I fail release the three dark gaurdians from the mirror." Three people came from thin air. The lady said, "Amelie nice to see you, you to Dante, and can't forget you Moralisc. Your weapons." A glaive, a gold plated sword, and a compass appeared. They went to thier respective owners. the lady said, "Kill the charmed ones if I fail, and rescue the other dark gaurdians from where they are sealed." The lady vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
Piper and Pheobe getting over the initial shook said, "ok" with uncertainity. The lady appeared in the manor. Cole quickly threw a fireball at her. She dodged it like it was nothing as Piper tried to blow her up but she came right back together. The lady created a whirlwind which consumed Leo, Piper, and Dave, they then vanished. The lady said, "Yum, energy and pure hearts as well." Pheobe leviatated and kicked/punched her constantly. The lady was untouched and she put her hand on Pheobe's cheek and she vanished. Cole and Paige grew in anger as Cole threw hundreds of fireballs at her and threw several daggers at the lady. The lady extended her hand and Cole, Paige, the fireballs, and the daggers vanished. The doorbell rang, it whipped open, it was Mallory, Margeret, Jenna, Chris, Walter, Andrea, and Adrian. Andrea tried to manipulate the lady but instead vanished like the others. Margeret tried to slow time as Walter turned into a sword but the lady stared at them and they vanished. The lady said, "Anyone else." Adrian created dark around her eyes and she said, "Please." Adrian vanished. Chris created a bowling ball sized waterball and threw it. The waterball became a puddle in a matter of seconds as Chris faded away. Jenna astro projected to the attic knowing Ed was there. Jenna said, "Help now downstairs." then both Jenna and her astro projection vanished. Mallory now the only one downstairs said, "Vanish, Banish." The lady vanished and then reappered, and said, "I thought I would play a mind game on you considering I have the power of invisibility." Mallory said, "Darn." Ed went through the cieling and appeared hovering over the ground with an multicolored aura surronding him. Mallory vanished, Ed closed his eyes focusing his energy. The lady said, "You will never win so give up." Ed said, "You do not know, you shall never know, that is why you will lose." The lady replied with confidence, "And what are you gonna do that someone hasn't tried already?" Ed said, "It is a funny thing when you have the ability to copy things, you seem to copy memories as well." The lady said, "So?" Ed said, "I know your worse fear." The lady said, "How could you?" Ed said, "Fro' Alpha Oto' Alpha, Oto' Omega Oto' Omega." The lady became a pile of ashes as she shrieked and went into the mirror that was her heart and it broke into a million pieces. Ed whispered, "Your worse fear was to be the one being controlled by the mirror rather then the controller." Ed closed his eyes turned around and everyone was back, he smiled with glee. 


	12. Amelie's Box

For the next couple of days Ed had horrible dreams of his whole family and friends turning on him but it was if it wasn't really his friends or family they weren't really there at least this is how he felt, alone. Reclused from all you care about, completely isolated, all that remained was faith. So Ed has been contacting Emily and Erica through astro projection because they were the only ones he knew they were really there. All the elders didn't seem to know anything about his family so he decided to do his own research.  
  
Amelie, a young lady with long black hair white skin a black dress a black glaive and her eyes if you peered into them you would see nothing but darkness, said, "So what is our first move?" Dante, a muscular man dressed like a gladiator gold plated armor and red robe to cover it all, said, "Attack." Moralisc, no one has ever seen his true because he is always surronded by a dark aura and covered by a black robe, said, "But you have already made your first move Amelie, you have done the perfect mind game." Amelie looked at him and said, "Well, since you already know my plan, explain it to Dante. You can try after me you two." Dante grew in anger and said, "What gives you the right to go first?" Amelie yawned and said, "Because I am the best." Dante threw his sword at her but she already vanished. Moralisc said, "Dante, Dante, Dante, you posses no wisdom or any form of foresight otherwise you would let her go," he vanished as well. Dante picked his gold plated sword up and grew in anger.  
  
Ed woke up trying to avoid everyone but he still ran into Cole. Cole said, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ed said, "Late school." Cole looked at him and said, "I am sure you know how to reverse time anyways." Ed said, "Not yet." Ed tried getting out the door but Cole blocked him and he said, "You can stay here awhile." The doorbell rang and since Ed knew who it was he just orbed to the school. Cole opened the door and it was his friends wondering what happened to him. Now Ed could not trust anyone that was on earth just in heaven or maybe it was just paranoa.  
  
Amelie appeared in a dark room with star chart all around her she muttered, "Mm... Interesting...I can't believe that......That can't be true......It must be." She then got up and waved her hand making a crystal ball appear. Amelie said, "Show Edward Matthews his future, his future, show him his inner desires, show him what will happen."  
  
Ed walking through the hall fell to the ground, Ed 'woke' in a room with Amelie, Ed said, "Who are you?" Amelie replied with a laugh, "A dark gaurdian, go ahead see your future." Ed reluctionly continued walking when he say himself twenty years from now. Amelie said, "In twenty years time you will dominant the entire underground making you the new source and head dark gaurdian but not after doing some good works like destroying all the dark gaurdians but me, your future wife." Ed stood their in shock, "WHAT!" Amelie said, "It is true, you become the source in the transition between becoming a elder but you never finished but you managed to recieve most of the power of the elder. First, you destroy the dark gaurdians one by one though but you obviously saw something in me." Ed closed his eyes trying to review his memories oh the book shadows and he said, "Your Amelie the dark gaurdian of silence, destruction, diviation, and illusion." Amelie smirked and said, "Your smart and as I was saying you were the best witch ever you actually almost destroyed the entire underground in the name of good but then you meet me." Ed noticed her eyes he looked in them for a long time but he first saw only darkness till he say confusion and good even. Ed said, "Who made me evil?" Amelie said, "The Seer before she was destroyed because she for saw her death and she wanted to continue the line of the diviation gaurdian." Ed said, "What about the others?" Amelie said, "I acquired those on my own. I assume you know what happened to your family." Ed nodded his head. Amelie made a magnificient box appear and three keys. Amelie said, "One of these three keys open the box but if your hand goes through it is wrong," she smirked. Ed contemplated and said, "This is a trick question, all three keys work but my hands will go through all of them, so..." Ed used telekinesis to move one of the keys into the box and opened it. Amelie said, "Quite smart," and vanished. Amelie projected her voice to Ed's head, "You know you have the power." Ed shook it off and got his family/friends out of the box and took them to all of thier homes.   
  
Ed said, "But what she said can't be true." She projected into his head, "But it is and we have a wonderful daughter, Angel, as well." Ed tried to not think about it. Everyone now in thier proper place, Ed stopped having nightmares but Amelie continued talking to him, he was never alone, but never told anyone.   
  
Moralisc said, "How long are you going to keep this up?" Amelie smirked and said, "Don't worry you will have your chance." Dante said, "I am going before him." Moralisc said vanishing, "Fine but you shall still fail." Dante said vanishing is fire, "I never fail." You could hear Moralisc in the background. Amelie smiled evilly waiting for the perfect moment to strike, knowing what Ed was going to do this in the first place.  
  
Emily and Erica orbed down the manor's attic where Cole, Pheobe, Dave, Paige, Piper, Leo, Ed, Mallory, Andrea, and Margeret were. Erica said, "Dad you never told me that..." Cole said stopping her, "Yes, it is true." Everyones eyes widen and said, "What is?" Cole said, "Well it all started when...(the screen gets blurry)  
  
Pheobe, Piper, and Paige were all in Cole's apartment vanquishing him. Cole survives without a single stracth. Paige said, "What that was three of our strongest potions combined." Piper bearing child said, "Well you said you didn't want to help him commit sucide, Pheobe." Pheobe said, "I know, but I still figured it work." Cole now in tears losing the love of his life or afterlife, shimmered away. Two men appeared and said, "The acabus thanks you, you have just handed us the strongest demon in the world or even the underground." They vanished. Paige said, "Why did you have to go on dump him?" Pheobe said, "Well he was kinda the source of evil then." Paige said under her breathe, "But you were the sourceress of evil then to." Piper said, "Let's just focus." Paige orbed them to the manor. Cole then reappeared and the two men from before appeared. They said, "You ready to join us?" Cole creating a fireball. One man said, "Ah, Ah, Ah, you tried that before remember." Cole grew in rage, his eyes black as night, sweat turning into fire, the fireball became really big then really small, it exploded. The entire apartment complex was destroyed with every demon there and the Acabus died as well. Cole standing amongst the ashes fell to his knees crying, asking to die. Paige sensing ability along wih Leo's went off the chart. Paige and Leo orbed to Cole. Paige said, "Pheobe." Pheobe appeared in a sparkle of light. Pheobe said, "Whoa, how did I, COLE!" Piper called out from the manor, "Baby now, is coming." Leo orbed out. Paige left leaving Pheobe alone. Cole said, "I will purge myself." Pheobe said, "So I can love you, I shall never love you." Cole vanished. Pheobe pulled out this potion from her pocket and drank it, she then orbed to the manor. But the baby was already out a buetiful girl, named, Elizabeth.(the screen abrutly changed to normal)  
  
Emily said, "What just one minute, Mom you had another kid." Piper said, "Elizabeth, she is four years older then all of you. Eliz please come down here." A lady about eighteen appeared. The lady said, "I am a elder to." Emily said, "Great." Emily and Elizabeth vanished and started talking up there. Erica said, "Continue." Cole said, "As I was saying......(Screen turns blurry)  
  
Cole kneeling before the elders said, "Please help me" Raynos, an elder, said, "Only people pure of heart can come up here, but you are a demon, a former source for that matter, how can you be pure of heart." Hedwig, another elder, said, "You even possese a muse, your love most be overwhelming." Cole said, "It is." Hedwig and Raynos extended thier arms along with the other elders and they started chanting in latin, then greek, then hebrew, then every language ever known to man. Hours seemed like seconds to him. He "woke up" even though he was never asleep. Hedwig said, "You are now a whitelighter." Cole said, "I am?" Raynos said, "You are but, you can not posses whitelighter's abilities. You still have your demonic powers. We will still call you if you or we are in need, and you shall protect the charmed ones." Cole said, "Thankyou." and shimers to the manor. Cole appeared next to Pheobe at the dinner table. Pheobe said, "Why are you here? Leave." Cole said, "My duty is to protect you." Piper said, "Why would they send you?" Cole said, "I have a pure heart." Pheobe said, "IF I CAN'T DESTROY YOU BY HATE I SHALL DESTROY YOU WITH LOVE! With my love, reveal as a dove, destroy all who I care most dear, even in my fear." Cole became a ball of fire and died. Piper, Paige, and Leo died as well. Pheobe said, "What! I killed all of them." She started crying and Raynos and Hedwig appeared to her. Hedwig said, "We can reverse the spell but you must admit you love Cole." Pheobe said, "I do, I do love him, and I want to stay with him forever." Raynos said, "Then it is decided, Undo what has been done." Cole, Paige, Piper, and Leo appeared as Raynos and Hedwig disappeared.(screen turns normal)  
  
Pheobe said, "Yeah you died a couple of times before I knew I really love you." Cole said, "And we have been happy ever since." Mallory said, "How sweet?" Andrea said, "Very." Ed rolls his eyes and hears in his head from Amelie, "I know your there." Ed squinted and took the book of shadows downstairs and then into his room. With haste he opened the book and flipped pages searching for the right one. Ed mumbled, "I know I heard Pheobe use this spell once.... with some minor changes it might work for me...... thats it, no dang...... maybe this one, nope...... ha found it." Ed put the book at an angle and said, "Future untold, don't be sold, some all pathways, to see the true ways." Two Eds appeared next to him each one twenty years older. One Ed said, "Why am I here." The other one said, "Don't you remember casting this spell twenty years ago." "Yeah I do know." The younger and 'real' Ed said, "Ok tell me about these two possible futures." One Ed said, "I am a dark gaurdian, during your transition to Elderdoom, you find out your true love for Amelie and stop it and marry her then destroying all that is good." The other one said, "You marry a witch named Joelle and you live for good destroying all evil and about a month ago you had a daughter named Angel." The other Ed said, "Like in my at least the daughter part." The other Ed continued, "You destroy all that is evil and what is left shivers at your name." The evil Ed said, "I have waited for this for a long time." he starts fight the older good Ed. The young Ed yells, "Help, I am fighting me." Everyone rushed down. The evil Ed and good Ed were fighting throwing spell after spell each other, equally poweful. Mallory said, "Talk about emontional ping-pong." Piper said, "Hurry quick undo the spell." Ed said, "Ok...., Undo this mistake, now." Nothing happened. Margeret said, "Try different wording." Ed said, "They are powerfuler versions of myself and two of I can't beat both of them." Paige said, "Then fight with the good one." Ed said, "All evil banish, vanish." The evil Ed vanished. The good one said, "Tricked ya I am really evil to and I really marry Amelie." Young Ed cryed saying, "Is it my destiny to become evil." as soon as one tear drop fell to the ground the older Ed vanished.  
  
Amelie broke out of her trance and said, "He broke the connection, fu...., but there is another way."   
  
Ed said, "I am free, free at last." Andrea lifted her shoulder and said, "From what?" Ed not paying atention said, "Thankyou." Andrea said sarcastically, "Right." 


	13. Around the World Pt1

Ed called a meeting or the 'group' and they meet at the manor. Ed said, "Well when I was saying I figured out what my parents and aunts did wrong. It was that they did not have any other help so I have located several witches around the world in which we must get their help. They could be hear in a second with orbing if any of them have it even though I don't any of them can but I can so can Margeret, Emily, Erica, but they are busy oh well." Jenna raised her hand like she was in class. Ed adressed her laughing and she said, "Well, where are we going and are we going into groups." Ed said, "I was getting to that. Mallory, Margeret, and Adrian are going to England there are two witches there that I found. Walter, Chris, and Andrea are going to Russia there is a witch there. And, Jenna your coming with me to New York any objections?" Andrea said, "Can we change groups?" Ed shook his head and said, "Send them to where I choosed, now." Walter. Chris, Andrea, Margeret, Mallory, and Adrian vanished. Ed grabbed Jenna's hand and orbed out.  
  
Andrea, Walter, and Chris reappeared in Moscow during a snowstorm. Andrea said, "Do you believe him." Walter said, "He could have sent us some coats." Andrea said, "Why isn't Mallory with us she can at least create fireballs." Chris said, "We do have magic to anyone know how to do spells." Walter said, "Yeah, Ed." Andrea said, "Well, thats not gonna to us much good now is it, we have to try. I am cold, everything that is untold, unfold." The snow suddenly appeared in the sky all the snow disappeared and the thermomenters were at 90degrees(C). Chris said, "A little to hot." Andrea said, "Fine, undo." Everything went back to normal. Andrea shivered and said, "Still cold." Then a girl came up to them, a unusual tall girl she was, and said, "Are you the one's Mr. Mathews sent." Andrea shivered and said, "Yes."  
  
Mallory, Adrian, and Margeret appeared in London during a rare sunny day. Mallory said, "He could have gave more directions," then a map appeared in her hands. Adrian said, "Must mind what you say." Mallory said, "Haha funny, not." A boy and a girl came up to them. The boy said, "Hello I am Matthew." The girl said, "I am Aeris, we were suppose to meet you here right?" Mallory and Margeret glanced at each and said with curiosity, "I guess?"  
  
Dante said, "Amelie did you fail yet?" Amelie tilted her head and smiled saying, "Not yet, but since they are split up you can take one group and so can Moralisc." Moralisc said, "I have already decided." Amelie said, "You mean you already acted." Moralisc said, "Very judicious of you, goodluck." Moralisc vanished. Amelie said, "You can take the one I don't take." Amelie vanished. Dante yelled out, "And how am I suppose to know which one is that?"  
  
Ed and Jenna appeared in New York city. Jenna snapped her fingers and said, "Makeover." her clothes changed from normal to movie stars, star shaped sunglasses, fur coat, and silver dress complete with diamond tiara. Ed said, "How very, hollywood." Jenna said, "I was trying for red carpet in New York broadway play." Ed rolled his eyes and said, "It could be that to." A girl ran by. Ed ran after her and Jenna looked at him running and started running not knowing why but fell because she tripped over her million dollar highheels. Ed said, "Keep up." Then they made it at an area where the subway route was uncovered the girl jumped in as did Ed and Jenna. Then of course a subway train came rushing towards. The girl just stood thier and Ed knew why but then he noticed Jenna and orbed her out of there. Jenna said, "Who was that?" Ed said, "Megan a witch with transokinesis." Jenna said, "I read about that, isn't that the ability to travel through objects." Ed said, "Correct."  
  
Dante appeared at stonehenge and said, "I know you are here." A voice that sounded like a womans said, "Yes, I am, what took you so long." Dante said, "Better late then never." He extended his sword and a bright flash of light occured and a women with dark skin appeared. Dante said, "Nuha it has been a long time." Nuha, a dark skined woman with long black hair soothing feature and brown eyes wearing earthtone clothes, said, "Yes it has, so very long." she pulled out a needle and thread. Dante said, "You always had the oddest weapons."  
  
Andrea, Walter, and Chris were now in a skating rink with the girl that they had been with before. Andrea said, "So Nouksa you skate." Nouksa replied kindly, "Ever since I could walk." Chris said, "Needless to say but you had enough pratice." Walter said, "Demonstration." Nouksa said, "Sure." Andrea said, "Sure is cold in here even though we are inside," a fireplace with a fire in it appeared. Nouksa said, "Wow, well you can warmup while I warmup," she smiled slightly. Nouksa took the ice and started doing double axels then triples. Walter and Chris clapped as Andrea was warming up by the fire not paying attention to her. Walter said, "What did Ed want us to do again." Chris said, "Don't know." Amelie appeared in the middle of the skating rink and she shoot Nouksa to the ground with a purple blast of energy. Nouksa panicing created a iceball and threw it at Amelie. Amelie destroyed it as she released a devestating blast at Amelie, Chris got up and jumped infront of it. Chris was gone. Andrea turned around and said, "How Could You!" Amelie closed her eyes and a purple explosion engulfed all of them, in the end only Amelie was there, she then faded away.  
  
Margeret fell to the ground in pain. Mallory and Adrian helped her up. Mallory said, "What's wrong?" Margeret said, "Something terrible." Dante appeared with Nuha. Dante pulled out his sword as Matthew and Adrian stood up defending Aeris, Mallory, and Margeret. Aeris fell to the ground and Mallory tried to get her up. Aeris said, "Premonition, dire, impending, vanish." Mallory was trying to make sense of what she was saying as Dante hit Matthew in the shoulder and Dante was the one who got hurt. Matthew said, "The power of transferrence." Dante enraged threw to red orbs of energy at Adrian and Matthew and they vanished. Nuha walked up to the girls and pulled out her needle and a whimsical threadlike substance appeared. She sowed a dreamcatcher and held it up. As soon as Mallory looked at it she vanished, the Margeret, and finally Aeris. Dante and Nuha faded away.  
  
Ed started to cry but didn't say why. The girl, Megan, that they saw before came to them. Ed said, "Moralisc broke his spell." Moralisc appeared and said, "Yes wise one." Megan and Jenna vanished in a flash of darkness. Ed said, "So this is how we are going to settle this, take my friends away as you did before." Moralisc said, "Yes, tell me what you see in the future." Ed said, "Do it." Emily, Erica, and Elizabeth all appeared and disappeared in a flash of darkness. Then Cole, Pheobe, Piper, Paige, and Dave appeared and disappeared in a flash of darkness. Moralisc said, "You are to powerful and to wise for me to change your moral compass but you know, that you will make a great leader of evil. The strongest the underground has ever seen." Ed said with his eyes teared up, "I already new you were going to do this." Moralisc looked somewhat surprise then came to his senses and said, "You copied from the dark gaurdian of diviantion, Amlie." Ed said, "Yes, you do know I could destroy you now." Moralisc said, "But you won't because you won't be able to get your friends back." Moralisc faded away. 


	14. Around the World Pt2

Ed alone, so very alone, cold, freezing, heart wrenching, inner conflict, destruction, silence, alone. He called out for a group that could help him defeat his foes. A star went over the continent of North America. Ed orbed under it ending up in San Diego about two hours from the manor, his house. Ed looked around and saw a girl with auburn hair tending the animals at the zoo. Ed said nervously, "Hello." The girl looked at him and smiled saying, "You've come." Ed said, "You were expecting me?" The girl walked over to him and said, "The owls were predicting a life changing event in my life." Ed said with uncertainty, "Ok." The girl said, "I am the daugther of the owner of the zoo, my name almost forgot, I am Joelle." Ed said, "I am Edward Mathews." Joelle ran her fingers through her hair and said, "You a witch to?" Ed signalled her to keep her voice down but no one was around and then he said, "Yes, do you know any others?" Joelle said, "I know two others, David and Samuel. Samuel has meteokinesis, and David has telecyber. Oh, and I have animal telepathy." Ed thought, (that explains the owl comment) and said, "I need your help, destroying the dark gaurdians."  
  
Amelie said, "So Nuha your back, how very quant." Nuha said, "Yes it is." Dante said, "So what about the others?" Moralisc said, "I will be handling Edward." Amelie said, "You release the other dark gaurdians, I want to continue my attack." Moralisc said, "As you wish," and vanished. Nuha then vanished followed by Dante. Amelie smiled and laughed an evil laugh, very dark, very cold, pure evil.  
  
Moralisc appeared in Athens and went to the temple made of ivory and silver. Moralisc pulled out his compass and said, "Be free Athen." A woman dressed in a white dress, blond hair, and blue eyes appeared. Athen said, "Dark gaurdian of balance, manipulation, and morals you were the second least person I expected to free me." Moralisc said, "Yes dark gaurdian of wind and wisdom." Athen made a silver bow, arrows, and quiver appear and said, "Who is yet to be released?" Moralisc said, "The dark gaurdian of water and peace." Athen said, "Why did you release Amelie already?" Moralisc said, "She was released with both me and Dante." Athen made a angery face and vanished. Moralisc vanished as well.  
  
Joelle and Ed were in a room filled with electronics along with two other boys, David and Sam. Ed said, "Do you know about the dark gaurdians." David said, "Never heard of them." Amelie appeared but hid in the shadows. Ed said, "One is here," glancing around the room, "I feel it." Amelie said, "Your sensing power has grown." Samuel created a fog in the room. Edward said, "It is worthless, she probably already forseen that." Amelie said, "You are really starting to know how my mind works." Ed manipulated her body but Amelie broke the connection and said, "You really think that will work." Ed said, "No, but," Ed appeared behind her, "this will," he knocked her in the back of head with a ten-ton brick. Amelie fell to the ground and Ed yelled, "It is only a illusion look for her." Another Amelie came from the shadows. Ed made her blow up. Another Amelie appeared and Ed said, "Three your favorite number." Amelie and Ed started battling. Ed made a sword appear and attacked her with it but she blocked with her glaive. David saw on the wall an electronic crossbow and had it fire. It was aiming for Amelie but she got by it and Ed was hit in the heart. Ed fell to the ground. Amelie said, "Now it is your turn." Another Ed appeared behind Amelie and put a sword through her heart. Ed said, "If you can predict the future so can I and if you can create illusions so can I." Amelie made her last breathe and died. Ed orbed to the manor.  
  
Amelie's body lay in a dark room with the dark gaurdians surronding her. Dante said, "I say we burn her." Athen said, "Fire arrows of lead at her." Moralisc said, "We need all of the dark gaurdians to revive the leader of the dark gaurdians." Athen said, "Unfortunatly." Moralisc said, "Revive," as all the other dark gaurdians did reluctanatly. Amelie slowly woke up and said, "EDWARD MUST DIE!"   
  
Ed pacing in nervousness hoping he could maybe get back his friends and family. He said, "Moralisc!" Moralisc appeared and said, "You called." Ed said, "I did. Let go of all you hold, be the mold, in my hands, in my celestial band." Moralisc vanished and Amelie walked out. Ed said, "Ah, illusions." Amelie said, "Yes." Ed said, "Release all." Amelie said, "No, why should I?" Ed said, "Because I could kill you again if you don't." Amelie laughed and said, "Like I am afraid of death." Ed said, "Then I will make you do it through, manipulation." Amelie said, "You can't control me with that your friend already tried." Ed said, "But I have more power backing it, so it will be harder to break." Amelie fell to the ground holding her head. Ed said, "Give up." Amelie shrieked, "NEVER!" Ed closed his eyes, an aura of energy covered Ed as Amelie screamed in fear she vanished and in her place was Nouksa, Chris, Andrea, Adrian, Walter, Mallory, Margeret, Elizabeth, Emily, Piper, Pheobe, Dave, Paige, Leo, Cole, Erica, Jenna, Megan, Matthew, and Aeris. Ed said, "Your back!" Andrea rubbed her head and said, "What happened?" Ed said, "Long story but your all back." Nouksa said, "I should be getting back to at least my country." Matthew said, "So does me and Aeris." Megan said, "I must have been out for weeks." Ed closed his eyes and everyone who was suppose to leave orbed out. The ones that remained were Paige, Piper, Pheobe, Dave, Cole, Andrea, Adrian, Chris, Leo, Mallory, Jenna, Margeret, Walter, and Ed. Jenna said, "So what really happened?" Ed told them everything. Mallory said, "And we split up because?" Ed said, "We have alliances around the world now." Andrea said, "Right." Adrian said, "So since we or you are so strong why don't we just destroy the dark gaurdians?" Margeret said, "Adrian, haven't you learned?" Adrian put his head down and said, "Guess not." Chris said, "Patience is key." Ed said, "Right."   
  
Amelie said, "ED MUST DIE!!!" Moralisc said, "You must wait, you almost died there." Athen said, "To bad Ed didn't kill you again." Amelie shot a purple beam of energy at Athen but she was already gone and you could hear her laugh. Moralisc said, "Calm down, Athen went to go release Renatus."   
  
Athen appeared on a island a small island constanly hit by powerful waves and always in a gale. Athen said, "Water rise, and surprise." A man appeared he was carrying a triton, dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, on the tall side, dressed in dark blue armor. Renatus said, "Thankyou." Athen said, "Don't get your hopes up, I only released you because we had to." Renatus slighted turned his head and said, "What is done, is done, why it is done is not important.  
  
Dante said, "Don't you love this amazon paradise." Nuha extened her hand so the waterfall went through it and said, "Yes." The laid there peacefully as Nuha kissed Dante's neck.  
  
Everyone went home except for the people who actually lived in the manor. Pheobe said, "I'm swamped best be going to bed," she winked and went upstairs followed by Cole. Paige said, "I am getting tired to," she went upstairs followed by Dave. Leo said, "I..." Piper said, "I know, I know, duty calls." Leo orbes out as Pheobe runs downstairs furiosily. Piper said, "I know they called." Pheobe said, "Why Cole to." Piper said, "No you understand all those issues I had with tea and smoking and coffee my saviors." Pheobe said, "Can I have a cigarette?" Piper looks at her flaberghasted and said, "No, it took me forever to quit, your not gonna start." Pheobe said, "Just one?" Piper said sternly, "No." Dave came walking downstairs. Pheoebe said, "They called her to." Dave said sadly, "Yes." Ed heard a call in his head. Ed said, "Well got to run." Ed orbed out. Piper said, "Would you believe I wasn't invited," Piper vanished in a sparkle of light. Phoebe said, "That is so unfair they orbed her up thier and not me," she stood thier waiting to leave but nothing happened. Pheobe said, "Dave make coffee!" 


	15. Psycho Shock

Amelie said, "Hello Edward." Edward said, "What how am I here?" Amelie said, "It is called redirecting, we redirected your orbing signal." Edward said, "How could you?" Amelie snapped her fingers and chains grabbed onto Ed; they pulled tight giving him pain. Amelie said, "While in these chains you can't use magic and you can't die but it is amazing what you can live through. Give me your powers, give them to me." Ed said with determination, "Never."  
  
Piper, Leo, Cole, and Paige appeared in a room with Dante and Nuha in it. Piper tried blowing him up nothing happened. Leo tried orbing out, nothing happened. Dante said, "Don't waist your time, it is a magical seal." Nuha pulled some dust out of her pouch and threw it at them. The four of them fell to the ground. Dante said, "Sleeping power, genius. Nuha said, "Anything for us." Athen appeared and said, "And Dante would know a lot about geniuses." Dante threw a fireball at Athen but she vanished already.  
  
Pheobe said, "What is taking them so long?" Dave said, "Don't know, but we should just wait." Pheobe said, "Your probably right."  
  
Chris and Adrian were walking along a bare hallway. Athen appeared and shot a venomous arrow at Adrian. Athen, Chris, and Adrian vanished. They appeared in a dark room with a bright white light centered on Chris and Adrian. Adrian lies on the ground, breathing hard. Chris said, "Where are you? Fix this, now!"  
  
Moralisc said, "Renatus search for the," he got cut off by Renatus as he said, "I know, I know, I never get the interesting jobs." Moralisc said, "Well you are the dark guardian of peace, it is sorta contradictory." They both vanished.  
  
Emily said, "Erica, Elizabeth, why can't I sense some of our family." Elizabeth jolted up from her magnificent white cloud and said, "I can't either." Erica said perplexed, "Neither can I, do you think something is wrong?"  
  
Pheobe said nervously, "Do you think we should scry for them?" Dave replied while sipping his tea, "Yeah, I think we should."  
  
Adrian was dieing and Chris looking over him crying, "Why, why did you do such a thing?"  
  
Andrea, Mallory, Jenna, Walter, and Margaret were walking through the halls when Moralisc appeared along with Nuha and Dante. Moralisc said, "Dante, Nuha, you take the ones with the charmed powers, I will take the others." Nuha said, "Afraid." Moralisc said, "I know what I am doing." Andrea, Mallory, Jenna, Walter, and Margaret were sneaking away. Moralisc extended his hand and he, Jenna, Walter, and Andrea vanished. Mallory and Margaret vanished seconds later with Nuha and Dante.  
  
Andrea said, "Where are we?" Moralisc said, "In the darkest part of the world." Walter said, "What do you want from us." Moralisc said under his breathe, "To be freed," then he raised his voice to normal and said, "To destroy you of course." Moralisc closed his eyes and Walter and Jenna fell to the ground. Andrea said, "What did you do?" Moralisc replied, "I knocked them out with manipulation." Andrea looked angry and stared at Moralisc.  
  
Renatus entered a temple and said, "Where is it, ah here it is, the Scroll of Ages." He opened a book, which was filled with old parchment. He looked for a specific page and said, "Here it is!"  
  
Pheobe said, "Emily, Erica, Elizabeth, and Ellana get down here." Dave said, "And Ellana is?" The four of them appeared. Erica said, "Who are you?" A girl a little bit younger then Elizabeth said, "I am Ellana, first daughter of the matrimony between Pheobe and Cole." Emily said, "That would make you, Erica's," Erica cut her off when she said, "Sister." Erica fainted. Pheobe said, "Sorry to tell you this way but I have a bad feeling and we need all the help we can get."  
  
Nuha said, "Mallory, Margaret, what is so special about you two?" Mallory said, "Right place at the right time." Dante said, "I purpose a battle, two on two." Margaret had an unsure look on her face when Mallory said, "We accept."  
  
Andrea said, "Why do you do this?" Moralisc said, "It is my duty as a dark guardian." Andrea said, "Lame job." Moralisc smiled and said, "Should I knock you out as I did them." Andrea said, "No!" Moralisc tried controlling Andrea as Andrea tried controlling Moralisc. Andrea was flung against the wall. Moralisc hit himself a couple times. Andrea sweating said, "Why do you do this," as she was flung against the wall again. Moralisc said, "I accepted it along time a go," he then was flung against the wall.  
  
Mallory created a fireball and threw it at Dante. Dante deflected it and said, "We share a common bond." Mallory said, "And what is that?" Dante said, "We are both Pyrokinetics." Mallory said, "And this means?" Dante said, "Nothing." Margaret and Nuha started fighting but with a small amount of sleeping dust Margaret fell asleep. Dante and Mallory kept throwing fireballs at each other. Nuha just threw some dream dust on Mallory, as she did to Margaret earlier, Mallory then fell asleep.  
  
Andrea and Moralisc were in a staring contest, obviously trying to manipulate each other. Andrea closed her eyes and an aura of energy covered her. She threw millions and millions of microscopic, ultra- powerful, electric balls. Moralisc shrieked in pain and died. Andrea fell to the ground.  
  
Ed said breathing hard, "You have just lost one of your own." Amelie said, "How can you detect that?" Ed said, "A telepathic connection that is non- magical." Ed grabbed some of the dark chain and threw it at Amelie and then wrapped it around her body. Amelie said, "How could you?" Ed said, "We will live here forever then, and that way you won't win."  
  
Renatus said, "Give me the powers of the deceased dark guardian," all this energy entered his body and then he said, "I am the dark guardian of peace, water, morals, balance, and manipulation, now. Mawahahahahahaha."  
  
Nuha and Dante appeared in the manor next to Phoebe, Dave, Emily, Erica, which is still in shock over her new older sister, Elizabeth, and Ellana. Nuha and Dante grabbed Phoebe after she tried to levitate away, then Dave with no resistance, followed by Emily and Erica. They left as Elizabeth and Ellana tried to save them but unfortunately they couldn't win regardless of how hard they tried.  
  
Chris said, "You are gonna die, I can't allow that, be one with me, I be one in you, combine us now." With a flash of light Adrian's near dead body and Chris combined to make another human. This boy said, "I am Chridris, you are in for serious pain."  
  
A man appeared in a sparkle of light in the manor. The man was falling to the ground when Elizabeth and Ellana caught him and put him on the couch to rest. They tried to figure out who he was but they wouldn't know till he wakes up. 


	16. Dimension Walker

Walter, Andrea, and Jenna woke up from their somewhat peaceful slumber. Jenna rubbed her head and said, "What happened?" Andrea said, "Moralisc knocked the two of you out and I, ah well, killed him." Walter said, "How are we suppose to get out Of here?" Andrea and Jenna looked perplexed. Walter said, "Do we even know our location?" Andrea and Jenna gave another perplexed look. Walter said, "Are we even on earth?" Andrea said, "Um...., well I am not sure." Jenna said, "Could you have asked Moralisc before you killed him!" Andrea said devilishly, "Perhaps."  
  
The man that had appeared in the manor woke up and Ellana and Elizabeth started questioning him. Elizabeth said, "Who are you?" Ellana said, "Who sent you?" Elizabeth said, "Where did you come from?" The man held up his hand and said, "I will explain everything, I am a dark guardian, or should I say a former dark guardian. I am, I mean was Moralisc but that form of me has been killed and about time to. I was getting tired of the manacles of darkness always on me." Elizabeth and Ellana try to absorb all of this in. Elizabeth said, "So your good, right?" Ellana got ready to strike if he said no. Former Moralisc said, "Yes, I am good." Ellana made an upset face, she wanted to attack. Elizabeth said, "Can you help us get our family and friends back." Former Moralisc said, "Unfortunately I lost all my powers when Andrea disposed of me." Ellana said, "Who?" Elizabeth said, "Andrea is one of the new witches." Ellana said, "Oh."  
  
Dante and Nuha put Phoebe, Dave, Erica, and Emily to sleep. Dante said, "Free time at last," as Nuha started kissing Dante's neck.  
  
Ed and Amelie now both wrapped up in the dark chains in a dark room with no one to come to their rescue. Ed said, "Why did you do this?" Amelie said, "To get your powers, I gave up trying to convert you to the side of evil, so I decided if I had your powers I could control the heavens and the hells." Ed looked at her in disgust.  
  
Andrea said, "Now that we done free us now," nothing happened, "Um, bring us home," nothing happened. Jenna said, "I think something is wrong, don't you think so Walter," she looked around the room, "Walter where are you?" Andrea got up and said, "This is no time for games where are you?"  
  
Chridris and Athen were fighting now. Chridris has been throwing thousands apon thousands of water energy balls at Athen. While Athen deflected every one of them with her silver bow and arrows. Walter suddenly appeared and said, "What happened," he noticed the battle and tackled Athen down when Chridris seemed to vanish infront of his eyes. Athen gasped as they appeared by Ed and Amelie. Ed said, "Walter perfect timing." The dark chains then headed for Athen and Walter but Walter vanished already and the dark chains wrapped Athen and she was now stuck.  
  
Chridris looking perplexed said, "What just happened here," even with two brains put together they could not make sense of what had just happened.  
  
Walter reappeared by Andrea and Jenna and Andrea said, "Where have you been?" Walter said, "I have no clue." Jenna said, "Well you must of known where you were." Walter said, "Well I remember seeing a weird boy, Athen, Ed, and Amelie." Andrea said, "What happened?" Walter said, "Ed was wrapped up in dark chains with Amelie and Athen and the weird boy were fighting." Walter suddenly got a rush like the one he got before and hastefully grabbed Andrea and Jenna's hands. They appeared by Chridris. Andrea said, "What just happened?" Walter said angrily, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know." Chridris said, "Hi Andrea, Walter, and Jenna." Jenna squinted and said, "You look a lot like," she was cut off by Chridris as he said, "I know, I know, I look like Chris and Adrian we fused." Andrea and Jenna said in unison, "You what?" Chridris said, "Adrian was about to die and I, Chris, was not gonna let that happen so we became one to avoid Adrian's death." Jenna said, "Ok," in utter confusion.  
  
Ed, Athen, and Amelie were all tied up in the dark chains, when a girl in a black cloak ran past. Ed was free of the chains and created a barrier around him so the chains wouldn't get him. Ed said, "Wind blow, not slow, bring to the others." Ed vanished and reappeared in the manor by Ellana, Elizabeth, and Former Moralisc. Ed said, "Hi." Ellana said, "Your back and you are?" Elizabeth said, "Ed, Ellana, Ellana, Ed, Ed, Former Moralisc, Former Moralisc, Ed." Ed said, "Where are the others, and did you say Moralisc?" Elizabeth said, "Yes, I did, and I don't know." Former Moralisc said, "Sorry about the troubles I've caused." Ed said, "It's ok, but I can't sense anyone."  
  
Walter felt another rush of energy but couldn't get to anyone in time and appeared by Nuha, Dante, and motionless bodies. Walter said, "What did you do?" Dante said, "What are you talking about?" Walter closed his eyes and an aura of energy surrounded him. Walter said, "Strike the heart," he became a sword with wings and jolted towards Dante's heart, piercing his body and slowly dieing. Walter became normal and fainted. Nuha rushed over to Dante and started to cry, and said, "You will pay!" Nuha got up took Dante's sword and pointed it at Walter. Walter said, "Don't, please, no!"  
  
Ed got a jolt of energy and said, "I know where Walter is, but I need to dimension walk to get there." Another man appeared in a sparkle of light. Former Moralisc said, "Dante." The man said, "I was once Dante but not now." Ellana blurted out, "Slow time down!" Ed said, "Great idea," he closed his eyes and slow down time in every dimension and every world except for everything inside the manor. Ed said, "Open a gateway, open a door, and show me the way, through the barrier that holds me back." A white hole appeared, Ed walked in. Ed was now with Walter, Nuha, and many motionless bodies.  
  
Renatus said, "Grant me the powers of the now deceased dark guardian," more energy went into him, "Fire and Courage are now mine."  
  
A boy covered in a dark cloak freed Athen and Amelie from the dark chain. Amelie and Athen could not understand why he did it but of course they accepted his act of kindness or evil, depends on how you look at it.  
  
Andrea, Jenna, and Chridris joined hands and said, "Teleport," nothing happened. Andrea said, "This is getting tiring." Jenna said, "Hopefully Walter will come back." Then with a burst of darkness, Athen and Amelie appeared by them. Athen said, "Who wants to die?" Jenna went in front of their faces and said, "Banish you, to eternal freeze." A blue-white mist covered Athen and Amelie. Jenna said, "Andrea your turn." Andrea went up to them and said, "Freezer burn," with that an immense heat covered Amelie and Athen. Chridris went to them and said, "What makes fire work?" Amelie and Athen made a nervous face, then an enormous explosion was created. Amelie and Athen fell to the ground dead. Chridris's body became unstable and they separated. Chris got up and said, "Adrian is still poisoned." Jenna said, "Create Antidote," a clear vial appeared with some blue potion in it. Jenna said, "Drink this." Adrian did so, Chris said, "Studying up on your potions, are we?" Jenna gave a sarcastic look. Andrea clapped her hands once and said, "Leave," nothing happened, "This is getting sickening, scratch that, and it is sickening." Adrian said thanks to Jenna.  
  
Ed said, "Sword," and orbed the sword from Nuha's hand, time returned to normal speed. Ed thrusted the sword and Nuha and she were hit in the head, she was dead. Ed helped Walter get up, then the others started to wake up. Ed and Walter closed their eyes and brought all of them to the manor. Where they were greeted by the Former Dark Guardians except for Renatus. Ed said, "Wait a minute where are the others?" Jenna, Walter, Chris, and Adrian were coming through a portal created by Andrea. Jenna said, "It took long enough." Andrea said, "Well sorry." Jenna went up to Ed and said, "And you forgot about us, celebrating without even considering to save us," she then went up to Walter and said, "And you left us without warning countless times today."  
  
Renatus said, "Wind, Wisdom, Silence, Destruction, Illusion, Darkness, Divination, Earth, and Dreams, join my parade of evil," more energy went into him.  
  
Ed said, "Former Dark Guardians will you help defeat the rest of the dark guardians." They all said they would but then Amelie said, "What about the leader!" Renatus appeared and grabbed Amelie and vanished. Piper said, "What how did he, this is suppose to be a safe place." Leo said, "That's what you though before." Piper said, "Well your right but still." Then Renatus appeared once more and tried taking Athen but Moralisc, Dante, and Nuha along with the other witches tried to stop him. Margaret managed to slow down time but only to find out that Renatus was immune and with every in slow motion except her and Renatus, he was able to take all the former dark guardians. Margaret put time on normal and said, "Why did I?" Ed said, "It's ok." Jenna said, "No it's not, we could have saved them!" Ed said, "We will figure out a way." Jenna said, "And what if he comes back for one of us!" Ed said, "We will deal with it when it happened," Ed turned to Paige, his mom, and was about to ask her about the girl that saved him but decided it was better to focus on the current problem. Emily said, "We need to get back." Piper said, "Ok," Leo was about to say something but then Piper said, "Go already." Leo, Emily, Erica, Ellana, and Elizabeth orbed out as Cole blinked out. Phoebe suddenly levitated to the ceiling and things started blowing up around Piper. Piper said, "What is going?" Phoebe said, "Down, down, Down," she wouldn't move a inch. Ed said, "Magical E.M.P.?" Walter said, "Do those exist?' Ed said, "I think that it is more likely a magical interference," he glanced out side and saw sprinklers going haywire along with everything electrical. Mallory let out a scream, Ed looked back at her and saw Mallory surrounded by fireballs, then glanced at Margaret moving in slow motion, then Walter kept changing shapes, Andrea surrounded by electric balls, Chris by water balls, a cloud of darkness shrouded Adrian, Dave's watch kept spinning round and round. Then he looked around the room and said, "Where is Jenna?" Jenna, invisible, said, "Right here!" Ed said, "I will talk to the elders!" Piper said, "Of course go to the elders when we are in trouble, they helped so many times before," the grandfather clock exploded behind her, "I just fixed that!" Ed tried to orb to heaven but ended up just two feet above where he was before and feel to the ground. Ed got to his feet and said, "This is bad." Andrea said sarcastically, "Really." Ed then looked around and saw sparkles of blue light and said, "You never made it." Mallory said, "Who are you talking to." Ed said, "The sparkles of light it is probably Leo and the others, while this little of darkness is probably Cole, I could reconstruct them if I could control my powers." Dave said, "What about the book of shadows?" Ed ran upstairs and the book of shadows was blank while he ran to the basement and saw all the magical items and potion ingredients vanished. Ed said, "We are in major trouble." Nouksa appeared in the manor. Andrea gave a disgusted look and Chris said, "Nice to see you again." Nouksa said, "What is going on, I was practicing my ice skating then I started shooting ice all around and then I appeared her. Jenna disappeared even though no one could tell. Ed said, "Good we have more help."  
  
Jenna invisible appeared in a New York City apartment. Jenna said, "Hi Megan." Megan said, "Who's there?" Jenna said, "It's me, Jenna." Megan said, "Where?" Jenna said, "I am invisible." Megan said, "Well that would make it hard for me to see you then." Jenna said, "Your powers going haywire yet?" Megan just fell through the floor and the TV started flashing on and off. Jenna said, "Well, I will take that as a enthusiastic yes."  
  
Meanwhile, Mallory now floating uncontrollably vanished rather then being surrounded by fireballs. Mallory said, "This is a little better." Andrea now started dancing weirdly and said, "Yeah, it is better then being attacked by the elements, literally." Mallory vanished and reappeared in London, England. Aeris said, "Hi Mallory." Mallory waved down to them because she was in the middle of the air and suddenly Aeris fainted while Matthew, next to Aeris, kept getting punched by an invisible force. Mallory suddenly fell to the ground but at the last second stopped and then floated back up. Mallory said, "This is getting bad."  
  
Nouksa and Chris vanished and appeared in the Moscow skating rink that she practices at. While ice was being thrown around Chris kept being attacked by his own water balls.  
  
Ed said, "Who do I have left in condition to leave." Piper said, "I would but," a flower put exploded next to her, "but I'm not." Andrea still doing a dance said, "I have no control of my body and you expect me to walk out of here." Walter said, "I can't even con," he turned into a parrot, "control, control, my form, my form." Phoebe said from midair, "I am in the middle of a lifting experience." Adrian inside his dark cloud said, "Where is everybody?" Dave is now on the ground in the middle of a coma. Ed said, "What happened to him? I guess I will have to do it by myself," and then he vanished and appeared in the zoo as he did before. Joelle was being attacked by many animals while David was being attacked by anything electrical and a rain cloud was right above Sam's head wherever he walked. Ed said, "Are you okay." Joelle yelled out, "Do I look ok?" Ed said, "Well," but then suddenly he vanished and appeared in another dimension, the girl in the dark cloak was here. She said, "We will switch places soon but till then," another Ed came from nowhere and attack the girl but the girl vanished. The other Ed looked at the real Ed and the real Ed vanished and reappeared in the manor. Ed said, "Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, is seeing yourself normal and I don't mean in a mirror." 


	17. Ressurection

Ed vanished once more, before his aunts could answer him. He appeared in a room tied up in the dark chains with all the dark guardians chanting. Ed looked up and saw Renatus was controlling them to chant, with the manipulation powers he received from Moralisc. Renatus said, "Welcome," then Ed's memory went blurry, "Welcome Xi." Ed was now removed from the dark chains his eyes purple and said, "This body is so powerful, nice work Renatus." Renatus replied with glee, "It is the least I could do for my master, especially when it was my fault you lost your body in the first place." Ed said, "Yes, but this body is even better, is controls all good magic and all evil magic, making me unstoppable to all forces."  
  
Mallory landed on the ground safely and Aeris and Matthew got up. Mallory looked around and saw the cars that were hitting each were now back to normal. Aeris said, "What happened?" Mallory said, "Whatever it is, it is over."  
  
Megan kept falling through the floors till the last floor and hit it with a bang. Jenna, now visible, rushed down the stairs of the apartment building and helped her up. Megan and Jenna gave each other they same puzzled looks.  
  
Chris and Nouksa now resumed normalcy, or at least normal for witches. Nouksa said, "Chris, what happened?" Chris said, "I don't know."  
  
Phoebe fell to the ground, Piper started blowing up things, Walter went back to normal from, Adrian's dark cloud vanished, Paige, Leo, Cole, Ellana, Elizabeth, Emily, and Erica returned, Andrea stopped dancing, and Margaret went back to normal speed. Piper said, "Finally, what do you think happened to everyone?" Paige said, "Where is everybody?" Emily screamed, everything gave a quick look at her as she said, "I can't sense anyone not even you guys." Piper tried blowing something up, nothing, Phoebe attempted levitating, nothing, and Leo orbed but zilch happened. Piper said angrily, "First are powers go haywire, then we can't use them at all, and that isn't the worst of it," everyone looked at her weirdly as she said, "We have to pay for that grandfather clock fixed once again." Everyone let out a sigh a relief.  
  
The girl, in the cloak that was being chased by Ed earlier said, "Stop!" Renatus looked across the room and said, "The cavalry has arrived." Ed said, "I will deal with you in the past," and vanished. The girl said, "Your friends have seen the light, why haven't you?" Renatus said, "I put loyalty above all." The girl said, "This does not seem like the actions for the dark guardian of peace." Renatus said, "That title was not for me." The girl said, "Your not Renatus." Renatus said, "Ah, you see through my body." The girl said, "But, how, when?" Renatus said, "I switched bodies with Renatus when I was reborn, after my death from Ed." The girl said, "You knew that none of the other dark guardians would suspect Renatus of these actions, but how?" Renatus smirked and said, "Moralisc secretly gave me part of his powers when he revitalized me." The girl shivered when a feeling of coldness went up her spine and said, "Divination, you predicted all of this." Renatus said, "Of course I did, I was the dark guardian of that." The girl said, "But why did Renatus speak through your body?" Renatus snickered and said, "I said Moralisc gave me a good chunk of his powers." The girl said, "You do that I am immune to the magic problems going on in the world." Renatus said, "But the others are not." The girl was suddenly realized what Renatus was doing. The girl vanished. Renatus yelled out, "Your to late!"  
  
Meanwhile in the world, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Dave, Leo, and Cole have all fallen under Renatus control. The girl appeared and said, "Hi Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Piper, Mom, Dad, Uncle Cole, Uncle Leo, let's go," she looked at the others. She ran up to Andrea, Margaret, Walter, Adrian, Ellana, Elizabeth, Emily, and Erica, and grabbed them and vanished.  
  
In the past, Ed in a cloak, went up to Amelie and Athen, they both entangled in the dark chains. Ed released them and vanished.  
  
The girl, Andrea, Margaret, Adrian, Walter, Ellana, Elizabeth, Emily, and Erica appeared in a Japanese shrine. The girl said, "We will be safe here." Andrea said, "And who exactly are you?" The girl said, "In due time, in due time." Ellana said, "Why did we leave the others?" The girl said, "They have been infected." Elizabeth said, "By what?" The girl said, "Renatus, well his body anyways." Everyone stared at her in perplexity.  
  
In the past, Ed appeared in a room where the girl and Ed were facing each other. He lunged at the girl and then looked at Ed, he just vanished. Ed had the girl but then she created blast of blinding light and got away.  
  
Jenna said, "I need to get back to California." Megan said, "Try using a teleportation spell." Jenna said, "Wake the soul, to the heart, to the acme, to our hope," nothing happened. Megan said, "I sounded ok but try becoming invisible." Jenna tried but nothing happened. Megan said, "Magic must be down." Jenna said, "Not good."  
  
Chris said, "Bring me back, to the sack." Nouksa said, "Your still here," Chris grew in anger and said, "I know that!" Nouksa said, "We can't use public transportation." Chris said, "I would think so, since I am a ocean away!"  
  
Inside Ed's body Ed's spirit lies weak and at the controls is Xi but with a burst of energy Ed's spirit left his body and went into Renatus's. He found Amelie in control. Ed said, "Why are you here?" Amelie said, "Because it is a part of my plan." Ed and Amelie start fighting for control of the Renatus's body.  
  
Mallory, Aeris, and Matthew tried to teleport to San Francisco but as so many others it proved availless. Mallory said, "There has to be a way." Matthew said, "Well," Mallory said, "Well what?" Matthew said, "My dad has a private jet, I could tell him that I need to go there for research." Mallory said, "How fast can we get to the plan, does it have a jacuzzi?"  
  
Jenna said, "You got any money?" Megan said, "Two hundred dollars." Jenna said, "My gosh what kind of allowance do you get?" Megan said, "Well that's only my spare money but I have a big savings account." Jenna said, "And you live in this apartment?" Megan said, "Yeah, were on a budget." Jenna looked around the lobby and saw a expensive collection of sculptures, paintings, and furniture and said, "If this is what you call in budget, I would love to see what you consider, paying to much."  
  
Margaret said, "So let me get this straight, Renatus is not Renatus, Ed is not Ed, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Dave, and Leo aren't themselves either." Ellana said, "And not to mention Amelie isn't herself either." The girl said, "Correct," and suddenly looked around the room then whispered, "Xi," and created a black sword, then turned into a shadow and went into the darkness. Andrea said, "What is going on?" Margaret said, "Like I know." Walter said, "She is fighting in the shadows," he pointed at a dark corner where you could tell a lot of movement was going on. Ten minutes later, she came out of the darkness, with cuts all over her body, her clothes torn, and a big bruise on her head. She said, "I fended him off." Margaret said, "Who is him!"  
  
Ed appeared by Renatus and said, "Loyal Servant what have I done wrong with this body." Amelie took control of Renatus's body and said, "You must tap into it's full potential." Ed said, "How?" Renatus said, "Your heart must be disguised as good." Ed said, "Yes, Yes, I can do that," and vanished.  
  
Mallory, Aeris, and Matthew got into Matthew's father's private jet. Mallory sat down and put her legs up, "This is the life." A lady came from the back cabin caring champagne glasses filled with coke for everyone. Mallory said, "Oh thankyou."  
  
Jenna and Megan bought two tickets for an airplane to take them home. Jenna entered and went passed the business section and headed straight for economy, while Megan gave a surprised look when she entered the economy class. Jenna said, "What's wrong?" Megan said, "The chairs are so small!" Jenna said, "They're fine, you act like you never seen economy class." Megan said, "Well, I haven't."  
  
Chris had been thinking about a way back when he said suddenly, "You wouldn't happen to be rich." Nouksa said, "No," while in midair of a double axel. Chris said, "Do you know anyone who can help us." Nouksa now doing a figure eight said, "Sorry." Chris said, "I wish, I wish apon a star?" Nouksa suddenly came up with an idea and said, "Why don't we call your friends?" Chris said, "Great idea."  
  
The girl said, "Well I can't stay but I have a gift," she handed everyone a ring, "put it on," they did as told, "Well the magic is down, with this ring you can orb anywhere," she handed him a leather pouch to Margaret and said, "Give these to your friends when you meet up with them." Margaret said blankly, "Ok," and then the girl vanished.  
  
Ed and the girl appeared in a dark room. Ed said, "Hello Ebony." The girl, Ebony, said, "Hello, so we meet again Xi." Ed said, "Yes, I got tired of you chasing me in the other universe." Ebony said, "Well if you would have just stayed in the universe of the dead, we wouldn't be here." Ed said, "But this is just so much more fun." Ebony said, "You know you should have never left." Ed said, "But it was my destiny, just ask the dark guardian of divination," a confused look went over Ebony's face, "I'm sure you heard of the marriage between Ed and Amelie, well at least Ed's body and Amelie's spirit. And, everyone thought she was crazy when she predicted that marriage and also the fact of most of the dark guardians being destroyed." Ebony said, "Well you haven't married yet." Ed said, "Not yet but soon enough." Ebony said, "What are you waiting for?" Ed said, "You of course, besides blood is thicker then water." Ebony said, "You are just controlling my brother." Ed said, "Yes, but chances are you would not destroy this body." Ebony said, "I would still kill you no matter the sacrifice." Ed said, "Voider," a black wand suction thing appeared in his hand, "I see you were prepared to get rid of my spirit." Ebony said, "What do you see?" Ed said, "You mean, in the future?" Ebony said, "Yes, since that body has copied the powers of the dark guardian of divination." Ed said, "I see, gray." Ebony said, "So we are at a turning point." Ed said, "Yes, and it all depends on us." Ebony said, "You mean me." Ed said, "Well technically you." Ebony said, "Give me a reason to join you." Ed said, "Limitless power." Ebony said, "So says the man that can't completely control his new body." Ed said, "In time." Ebony said, "And what bad things will happen if I turn down the offer." Ed said, "A battle to the death." Ebony said, "Of who?" Ed said, "Gray." Ebony said, "So the battle is undecided." Ed said, "Correct." Ebony said, "Does anyone besides us have powers." Ed said, "Renatus and anyone else outside of the dimension, I shifted." Ebony thought, "Not good, not good, there are tons of miny dimensions where evil hides, I am out numbered. Maybe there are a couple good dimensions out there but still, I would be out numbered one to a thousand." Ed said, "Lost in thought?" Ebony glanced at Ed in anger and said, "You left me with but one choice." Ed said, "And that is?" Ebony walked over to Ed and turned into a shadow, then circled him and stuck a sword through his heart.  
  
Margaret said, "Ok I will go find Mallory, Walter find Chris, and Andrea go find Jenna." They nodded their heads and the three of them vanished. Adrian said, "They left me alone with the elders." Ellana and Erica looked at him in disapproval.  
  
Walter appeared in the skating rink and said, "Hi." Chris said, "Thankyou." Nouksa said, "Well I guess this is goodbye." Walter said, "No your not we need all the help we can get," he threw a ring at Nouksa and Chris, "Put it on, I will meet you in Japan." They vanished with a blue- white sparkle of light.  
  
Andrea appeared in the bathroom in the back of the plane. She opened the door and noticed that every seat in the airplane was filled, so now she couldn't pretend like she was there the whole time. She then looked at the back and saw a stewardess outfit and she went to it, grabbed it and changed in the bathroom. Andrea then got a drink cart and put a ring in two drinks as she walked over to Jenna and Megan. She handed them the drinks and suddenly Jenna recognized Andrea, she signaled her to be quiet. While other passengers were asking for drinks, so she was stuck serving drinks to everyone in the economy class.  
  
Margaret appeared in Matthew's father's private plane. Margaret said, "Mallory we have to go?" Mallory ignored her. Margaret said, "We need to go." Aeris said, "Hello Margaret." Margaret said, "Hey Aeris, Matthew. Mallory we need to go." Matthew said, "Don't waist your time." Margaret said with anger, "Mallory come now." Mallory sipped her drink and pretended Margaret wasn't there. Margaret then ran up to Mallory's chair and put a ring on her finger. Mallory reluctantly got up and said, "What do you need?" Margaret said, "If you haven't noticed, magic is down." Mallory said, "So, it like the power company, it always comes back in a couple of hours." Margaret said, "No it's not." Mallory said, "Well what are we suppose to do in the mean time?" Margaret said, "There is a girl with powers that gave us these rings, they can orb us anywhere, but only during a magical black out." Mallory said, "So where is everyone?" Margaret said, "Most of them are in Japan." Mallory said, "Why are they there?" Margaret said, "That's where the girl brought us, and we don't have that much better of a plan," she threw a ring at Matthew and Aeris, "You're coming to." Mallory said, "Do I have to go?" Margaret gave an angry look at Mallory and Mallory said, "It was rhetorical!" 


	18. Soule Stone

Ed vanished in a puff of smoke after Ebony stuck a sword through his heart. Ebony said, "I knew it." Ed appeared hovering above the ground. Ebony said, "Divination has served you well." Ed said, "Yes, it has." Ebony said, "You do know our destiny.' Ed said, "Didn't we discuss this matter." Ebony said, "Your holding back." Ed said, "Me, never." Ebony lunged forward trying to get Ed but he already had vanished and reappeared somewhere else. Ed said, "You're wasting your time." Ebony said, "I do have," Ed cut her off and said; "I know you have one move that will destroy me but you as well. And, I know you are fully prepared to use it." Ebony said, "Then why is this battle undecided." Ed said, "There are to many factors and divination alone can not calculate them all." Ebony said, "Try harder!" Ed said comically, "Why should I, I mean you are not in the lead, no one is." Ebony said sternly, "Try harder!" Ed said, "No, I don't have to." Ebony said, "You already know and you just don't want to tell me." Ed said, "Perhaps." Ebony said, "Then what will you and I do." Ed said, "No sneak previews." Ebony said, "Come on." Ed vanished. Ebony vanished right behind him.  
  
Everyone managed to get to the Japanese shrine. Chris said, "We need a plan." Andrea said, "Well, that's obvious." Megan said, "We could try to restore our powers." Jenna said, "And how are we suppose to do that?" Adrian said, "Does she have to do everything." Margaret said, "The elders!" Ellana said, "We already tried them." Margaret said, "Oh." Mallory said, "Maybe get some weapons." Erica said, "Like?" Walter said, "Guns." Emily said, "Wouldn't that be harmful." Ellana said, "Great idea." Aeris said, "How are we suppose to get them." Sam, David, and Joelle appeared with a flash of light and rings on their fingers. Matthew said, "Hello." Nouksa said, "Witches I presume." David said, "Yes." Sam said, "What's going on in the world?" Megan said, "Magic is down." David said, "Well let's restore it." Joelle said, "I am sure they have been trying." Margaret said, "That girl said it was due to someone named Xi who inhabits Ed." Elizabeth said, "And Ed's body has all of its powers making it sorta of impossible." Megan said, "And what of the original charmed ones." Mallory said, "Powerless and evil." Andrea said, "Great combo."  
  
Renatus's body kept switching between control of Amelie and Ed resulting in the body hitting itself. Amelie said, "Give up." Ed said, "Haven't we been through this I don't give up." Amelie said, "You should try it for once." Ed said, "Never." Amelie said, "Are you sure?" Ed said, "No, are you sure?" Amelie said, "You will never win. Your body is impossible to beat." Ed said, "I know." Amelie said, "Lucky thing your twin sister is fighting on your side." Ed said, "I know." Amelie said, "Why don't you just accept the fact you lost." Ed said, "I haven't yet." Amelie said, "But you will." Amelie took complete control of Renatus and Ed's spirit left Renatus's body. Renatus, under Amelie's control, said, "Running away?" Ed's spirit left the dimension. Renatus said, "Now that I have this body in complete control, I could destroy the witches."  
  
Ed said, "Well if you must know." Ebony said, "I do." Ed said, "I will give you two scenarios, one of which is the real future." Ebony said, "Go on." Ed said, "Number one we fight and you lose but at the last second you sacrifice yourself and kill both of us. Restoring power to all witches and demons a like and the world moves on." Ebony said, "Number two." Ed said, "Number two is much more interesting. First we fight, it ends with you winning but not with your own problems. I desperately get nervous and summon forth an item of ultimate rarity." Ebony said, "And?" Ed said, "I don't want to spoil everything now."  
  
Margaret said, "Do we even know where that girl is?" Andrea said, "Well, No." Walter said, "I think we should just wait and see what happens." Mallory said, "I agree." Margaret said, "We should do a bit more then nothing." Nouksa said, "Like what?"  
  
Ebony and Ed start fighting. Ebony becomes a shadow and strikes Ed with her sword. While, Ed shoots fireballs at her, Ebony deflects these balls. Ebony said, "You still don't know how to use my brother's body." Ed said, "In due time." Ebony said, "And stop use my line," as she thrusts a sword to his heart. Ed said, "Sorry 'bout that and about this," his sends a explosion at her but she just barely avoided it. Ebony said, "So when's the wedding," while shooting a black energy ball at him. Ed said, "Soon," throws a icicle at her. Ebony said, "Am I invited," while doing a back flip and then kicking at Ed's head. Ed recovers from the blows and said, "That depends, will be doing this to me at the wedding," while throwing some water in her face. Ebony rubs her eyes and said, "I doubt it," while she put Ed in a headlock with her feet. Ed pushes the legs off him and said, "So do you think we should have a DJ or a band," while making a spear appear and throwing it at her. Ebony said, "DJ," while she dodged the spear, "because bands just usually play one type of music and with a DJ you could get all styles," she swiped across Ed's arm with her sword and it left it with a cut. Ed said, "Interesting point," and created a sword and swiped at Ebony leaving her with cuts and her shirt torn. Ebony said, "End this now," Ed cut her off and said, "Not yet the prophecy hasn't come true yet." Renatus appeared. Ed said, "I summon the Soule Stone," a small rock appeared in his hand. Amelie's spirit left Renatus's body. While Xi's soul left Ed's body. Xi and Amelie's spirits came together and they kissed, their spirits were now married. Xi's spirit said, "Activate Stone!!" The Soule Stone let out a powerful blast of light. Xi and Amelie's spirits were annihilated by the blast while Ed's body and Amelie stayed intact. Then Ed's spirit suddenly started being attracted to his body like a magnet and within seconds his spirit traveled over a thousands of miles and through several dimensions till he entered his body. Three other people started floating that direction as well.  
  
Mallory suddenly created a fireball, and the rings crumbled on their fingers. Mallory said, "Yes!" Elizabeth said, "Magic is back up." Andrea said, "Well, no duh." Emily said, "What happened to the world that magic is working now." Margaret said, "Xi must be destroyed by that girl."  
  
The three people floating to Ed and Ebony were Magus, Anne, and Madison. When they arrived Ed greeted them by saying, "Welcome," and doing a slight bow. Magus said, "Soul quit the crap, why are we back in bodies." Ed said, "Time, you should be more patient." Magus said, "I gave up patience along time ago." Ebony said, "Hello Space, Luminous," and turned away. Madison said, "Shadow why do you persist on hating me?" Anne said, "Haven't we been through this?" Madison and Ebony yelled simultaneously, "Space stay out of this!" Ed said, "We must remove the gray shard from the Soule Stone." Anne said, "Must we Soul?" Ed said, "Space unfortunately." Magus said, "It's about time." Anne said, "Time don't be so arrogant," Magus shot a look at her, "Soul why must we change the shard." Ed said, "Because are Dark Guardians have failed us." Anne said, "I guess we must balance." Magus said, "Balance this, balance that it doesn't matter does it." Ed said, "Time you know that's what are purpose is. We created the Dark Guardians a thousand years ago and they just now failed, at least we got to rest for a while." Anne said, "So we are changing it to the black shard?" Ed said, "Yes Space. Shadow," she looked up from her staring contest with Madison, "Time," he glanced up, "You two possess the two pieces of the dark shard," they pulled them out, "I will remove my gray shard and you two shall place your shards in," he opened up the Soule Stone and took out his gray shard and handed it to Magus where he placed a half of the dark shard in it and then handed it to Ebony and she placed her half in it. She in turn, handed it to Ed who closed it. Ed said, "It is finished, now we must attack the most powerful good, which was my host and Shadow's host but we do not count anymore." Magus said, "The elders," with a smirk. With that the five of them vanished.  
  
They reappeared in the Japanese shrine where the others were. Margaret said, "Good your back and our powers are back." Magus said, "Silence witch." Andrea said, "Your friends aren't the nicest bunch are they." Mallory said, "So we should celebrate." Magus shook his head and threw a dagger at Ellana, she was struck in the heart and started coughing up blood. Elizabeth grabbed her and they orbed out. Everyone in shook but Emily somehow moved her body even with the confusion and orbed everyone else to the manor. Ed said, "Time what did you expect?" Magus shot an evil look and vanished. Ebony and Madison still were staring at each other in anger. Anne said, "So since we are the only ones clear minded what is your plan to balance." Ed said, "This body that I possess can see the future and I already know what to do," he vanished. Anne said, "You could still fill me in."  
  
Phoebe, Piper, Dave, Leo, Cole, and Paige were all good again. The whitelighters in the room healed Ellana. Ellana said, "Why did they do that?" Walter said, "What happened to Ed?" Chris said, "What?" Nouksa said, "What is going on?" Matthew said, "He wasn't like this before." Jenna and Megan said, "Why?" Paige said, "My son, my son why have you done this." Dave said, "Maybe it is not him." Paige said, "It's probably not." Margaret said, "But it can't be Xi." Andrea said, "Otherwise we wouldn't have our powers." Adrian said, "Aeris did you get any premonitions?" She shook her head no.  
  
Suddenly everyone was teleported to a dark room with a storm brewing in the background. Ed said, "Welcome, on behalf of me and all Soule protectors." Paige said, "Son, why?" Ed said, "I am not your son, merely my host body is your son." Dave said, "At least it's not the real Ed." Ed said, "Luminous, Shadow," Ebony and Madison looked at Ed, "Stop bickering." Ed said, "We have already decided on how we should fight, we have already decided from your team who will fight and who will not," a ball of energy appeared in his hand, "The winning teams get this energy ball with," all of sudden Elizabeth, Emily, Erica, Ellana, Phoebe, Piper, Dave, Paige, Leo, Cole, Adrian, Megan, David, Sam, Matthew, Aeris, and Joelle went into the ball of energy, "Nice prize, wouldn't you say? You are probably wondering why there is seven of you and five of us, well two of you get support but your teams are predestined, I will see one of you in my room. Shadow and Luminous will each get two people. Space and Time will only get one." Ed snapped his fingers and everyone vanished.  
  
Magus and Margaret appeared in a room. Margaret said, "Who are you?" Magus said, "I am a Soule Protector of time and I see you have time abilities as well." Margaret said, "That is why we are destined to fight." Magus said with a slight smirk, "Correct." Margaret said, "It's Time!"  
  
Anne appeared in a room with Andrea. Andrea said, "Which one are you?" Anne said, "Space," with an innocent smile. Andrea said, "Why are we destined to fight?" Anne said, "We both manipulate, you minds, me space." Andrea said, "I'm Ready!"  
  
Ebony appeared in a room with Jenna and Chris. Jenna said, "Why are we appointed to fight you?" Ebony said, "The tidal waves of illusion and water and against those of darkness." Chris gave Jenna a confident look and they said simultaneously, "Let's Do This!"  
  
Madison, Walter, and Nouksa appeared in a room. Nouksa said, "Why were we chosen?" Madison said, "The heat of day against the cold of ice." Walter said, "Where do I fit in?" Madison said, "Support team." Walter said, "I was predestined to be on the support team?" Madison and Nouksa gave him look that was like-what-did-you-expect kind of a look. Walter and Nouksa said simultaneously, "Team Prepared!"  
  
Mallory and Ed appeared in a room. Mallory said, "Why, you and me?" Ed said, "You have somehow became the leader of the family after I left, so it is only tradition." Mallory said, "You mean your host left." Ed said, "Technically." Mallory said, "Locked And Loaded!" 


	19. Souler

At the second everyone completed their words a sudden burst of energy happened in each of them. An aura shimmered around each of them. The Soule Protectors stepped back in fear.  
  
Mallory's hair raised and turned to a brilliant gold, clothes now gold, and her faced lustered in the eyes of Ed. Mallory smirked and created a golden fireball and threw it at Ed. Ed was hit and weakened. Mallory said, "Flame Grow," a golden flame from her heart slowly covered her body inch by inch, eventually covering all of her and revealing golden wings on her back. She started to float up. Ed stood there stunned. Mallory smiled down on him and released a storm of golden flames on him, below him, and around him.  
  
Walter and Nouksa were covered with a blue aura. Madison stepped back in worry. Walter said, "Transform," he started transforming into the Blue Phoenix, and as the Blue Phoenix he possessed the powers of the Blue Flame, which freezes whatever it touches, except the Blue Phoenix of course. Nouksa said, "Ice Eternal," a blue mist covered the ground and turned to ice. She pointed at her shoes end then they became ice ice skates. She then released another blue mist creating stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. Nouksa jumped on the Blue Phoenix's back and he started flying while they both released their attacks, Nouksa ice, and Blue Phoenix the Blue Flame.  
  
Chris and Jenna covered in a red aura. Jenna said, "For you have persecuted my brothers, so you have persecuted me." Ebony said, "I came before the mighty one to prepare his way." Jenna said, "Is the might one's way evil or good." Ebony said, "For you will know when he comes." Jenna said, "Why do all mighty ones have to be men." Ebony said, "For it is a sign of great strength and for every great man there is a great woman." Jenna said, "For that is what the prophets have told." Chris had puzzlement written all over his face. Jenna grabbed Chris's hand and said, "Emotion flow through and charge thy weary soul." Chris was suddenly over run with energy as he created a tidal wave coming from behind Ebony, which she was unaware of. The tidal waves crashed up against the pillar of Ebony but she was unphased. Chris then released a mighty rain from the sky, which covered the deepest part of this dimension. The water rising steadily and Ebony without the gift of flight what was she to do. It was just about to reach neckline of Jenna and Chris when he created a geyser from the water that lifted them up. The water continued rising as Ebony began to sink. Ebony then started to start levitating right above the water. Jenna's eyes glinted with a red spark and she said, "I have a plan," she astral projected her spirit, three fold. The three spirits circled the water below Ebony till a whirlpool was created, pulling Ebony closer and closer to the water, second by second.  
  
Andrea's hair glistened in a bronze tone as did the rest of her body. Anne said, "How are you feeling?" Andrea said with a sign of confidence, "Inspired," a stream of thunder came from the sky and hit Andrea, she sparkled with a dress of thunder. She extended her arm and million thunderbolts came from the sky and attacked Anna at the same second.  
  
Margaret now revealed as a girl in shimmering silver. Margaret said, "What do you wish?" Magus said, "To kill you." Margaret said, "Not happening in this century," she jumped up in the air and did a back flip and landed perfectly. She moved her arms and recreated the nuclear bomb that attacked Nagasaki and she made it land on Magus, and with a powerful explosion a mushroom cloud was created. Margaret even felt some of the effects from her attack but she was strong enough to prevent it from hurting her.  
  
The smoke infested room that had Mallory and Ed in it was now clearing. Mallory was amazed to see Ed unstained by her first attack. Mallory said, "Time to take it up a notch, FLARE!" The gold over her body increased and she created a small golden flame ball. She threw it up in the air and the heavens shifted from the explosion that came from it. The entire dimension was destroyed the mere fabrics of its existence was being abolished.  
  
The frozen Madison was freed when a burst of light came from her heart. Nouksa then created an ice energy ball and doused it in the blue flames of the Blue Phoenix. Nouksa said, "You won't be able to survive this one." Madison shivered in fear and coldness. Nouksa threw the ball up and it exploded.  
  
Ebony now circling in the whirlpool, jumped out with a blast of dark energy at the center of the pool. The three of Jenna's spirits leeched onto Ebony but she just annihilated them with dark energy. Jenna's spirits returned to her body. Jenna said, "Your turn Chris." Chris said, "Fine but if you help." Jenna said, "What do you need me to do?" Chris said, "Create your spirits again." Jenna nodded her head and three spirits appeared. Chris said, "More!" Jenna's spirits said, "Sheesh you're being very picky today." Jenna's spirits multiplied to be a tri-trinity. Chris said, "Good now circle in the air." They started circling in the air as Chris created a geyser to come up right between them and as they spinned faster a hurricane started to form and then the hurricane started sucking in Ebony. Ebony shrieked, "Shadow will not fall at the hands of these incompetent souls."  
  
Anne said, "Is that the best you got?" Andrea said, "Oh you want more? I have more." She closed her eyes and a shock wave released from her heart. Andrea then jumped up and created a thunder bow and arrow and started shooting at her while she was sending electrical impulses underground at her. She also manipulated Anne so she wouldn't move an inch.  
  
Margaret slowed time while Magus speed it up making it balance out. She then through a volcano, which was erupting, at him. Magus said, "Try again." Margaret created another nuclear bomb a million times over from the past along with every weapon ever weapon ever invented and used. She shot them all and a large bang that could blow out your eardrums occurred.  
  
The smoke cleared again from Mallory's attack and Ed was revealed unaffected. Mallory said, "I will not allow you to destroy my world." Ed said, "Why do I have to do it, when you're doing it for me?" Mallory said, "What do you mean?" Ed said, "See for your self," an image of New York, New York appeared and it showed it raining flames and chaos in the streets. Mallory said, "But I didn't.." Ed said, "But you did." Mallory said, "No I couldn't." Ed said, "You did." Then he showed London, England covered in ice. Then Moscow, Russia flooded, San Diego, California in a thunderstorm that was destroying everything. And then a picture of the world with no green on it because of the nuclear bombs. Mallory had a tear run down her cheek and said, "But we are good not evil we couldn't have done this." Ed said, "The price of power. Kind of makes you wonder why you wanted it in the first place." Mallory mouthed the words, "Yes, it does."  
  
Madison appeared unhurt and she said, "My turn!" Madison created a burst of light that destroyed everything it touched and it was getting closer and closer to the Blue Phoenix and Nouksa. As soon as it touched them their aura vanished and they fell to the ground, Walter now himself that hit the ground with a blast of noise. Madison looked at them and said, "I win," and Nouksa and Walter entered the ball of energy that contained everyone else.  
  
Ebony destroyed the hurricane and the spirits and Jenna was now connected with both of her selves. Ebony clapped her hands and with each clap a black wave of energy released cutting Jenna and Chris each time. The water Chris created had vanished and any residue of energy they had was taken from them. Ebony said, "Game set, Match." Chris and Jenna joined the others.  
  
Anne separated Andrea's body with a swipe of her hand. Anne said, "Pitiful creatures," she thought a second, "Although you must admire their persistence and I guess they have some dignity but still. Well I wonder who is left." Ebony and Madison appeared and Madison said, "Aren't you gonna remove the body it is still alive you know." Anne said, "I suppose your right," she reconstructed the body and sent it with the others into the ball. Ebony said, "What is taking Soul and Time so long." Anne said, "Men."  
  
Margaret's attempts proved without avail. Magus then shifted time to where Margaret was in so many places at once that her brain couldn't process it all. Margaret screamed in pain. Magus said, "Oh misery, do you want it to end just give up." Margaret yelled, "Never!" Magus said, "I will take that as a yes," and sent her into the energy ball.  
  
Ed said, "Look what you have done." Mallory was in a blank stare of shock. Ebony, Magus, Anne, and Madison appeared. Ebony said, "Soul finish this." Ed suddenly looked at Mallory and the real Ed took control. Ed said, "What happened?" Magus attacked Ed as Ed suddenly grabbed Magus and threw into the energy ball. Then he jumped and grabbed Anne and Madison and threw them into the energy ball as well. Ed shrieked in pain as Soul was trying to take over. Ed absorbed the evil spirit out of Ebony and put it into the energy ball. Ebony said, "Ed focus," as she helped Mallory off the ground and tried to get her to be conscious again. Ed said, "Take this," he threw three energy balls at her, "You'll know what do to." Soul suddenly took over and grabbed Mallory and threw her into the energy ball with all the people in it. Ed grabbed the energy ball, with all the people in it, and threw it into the sky and said, "End this sorrow, end this dream, and end this suffering, end eternity, forever." Ebony quickly created a force field with one of the energy balls and protected herself from the blast. The explosion destroyed everyone and everything, every dimension was destroyed, every evil, every good. Nothing was left except Ebony and two energy balls. Ebony began to cry when she saw the empty abyss. She went from dimension to dimension to find any life but all she fond was darkness. Nothing remained but her, the sole survivor, the last among many. Gone was all she knew but she was still there, she could change everything. Ebony cried until, well until nothing because time nor light existed in this place, she could have stayed there forever and not a second would go by because time measurements did not exist. She couldn't cry till dawn because there was no sun to dawn.  
  
She is only as much as she could be and that is all their was. 


End file.
